Mortal Dream
by MeimiCaro
Summary: "El chirrido del coche, junto al grito desesperado de Hiccup, se desvaneció en la distancia. No obstante, sentí que su voz se clavaba con fuerza en mi memoria, pero no tuve tiempo para recrearme en esa sensación. Todo fue demasiado impactante como para tener oportunidad de plantearme cualquier otra cosa." Fragmento de "Mortal Dream". Secuela de "Mortal Night". AU.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

El chirrido del coche, junto al grito desesperado de Hiccup, se desvaneció en la distancia. No obstante, sentí que su voz se clavaba con fuerza en mi memoria porque fui incapaz de deshacerme del escalofrío que me recorrió por entero al escuchar el terror y el pánico que desprendía. Sin embargo, no tuve tiempo para recrearme en esa sensación. El golpe contra el coche fue demasiado impactante como para tener oportunidad de plantearme cualquier otra cosa.

El capó metálico y el cristal frío me recibieron con la misma fuerza que una bola de demolición. Aun sabiendo caer, era completamente imposible poder resistir ante semejante fuerza bruta. El metal se abolló y el cristal se fragmentó. Aproveché el momento para utilizar las pocas balas que me quedaban y disparar contra los ocupantes del coche, que maniobraba temerariamente con la intención de que me deslizara y cayera sobre el asfalto. Me resistí. Dejando un rastro de sangre y uñas rotas tras de mí, usé las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban para resistirme.

Al final, a los secuestradores no les quedó más remedio que deshacer el camino y salir del puente. Aparcaron el coche y salieron de él, rumiando insultos y observándome con odio en sus fríos ojos castaños. Sus miradas me importaban más bien poco. Estaba demasiado cansada para que lo hicieran. No sabía qué parte de mi cuerpo no me dolía. En primer lugar, todo el lateral derecho de mi cuerpo, que era el que había recibido el mayor impacto al caer; estaba totalmente segura de tener algo roto. Luego estaba mi muslo, agujereado por el disparo de antes. Me dolía como el infierno, pero no sabía si la bala había llegado a salir o si seguía atascada en mi cuerpo. También estaban mis manos, que tenían la mitad de las uñas rotas y sangraban.

Luché por mantenerme consciente, negándome en redondo a desfallecer frente a esos animales. No obstante, mi cuerpo, recordándome que seguía siendo un ser humano, se rindió. Cerré los ojos, dejándome llevar por el cansancio y la oscuridad.

En medio de aquellas tinieblas, imágenes difusas, confusas, se cruzaban frente a mis ojos. Estaba en el duro asiento trasero de un coche, con las manos cruzadas tras mi espalda de forma forzosa y mis piernas mal dobladas en aquel pequeño espacio. Tenía las extremidades tan dormidas y el cuerpo tan fatigado que apenas podía identificar si eso era parte de un sueño o era real. Lo único constante fue el bamboleo errático bajo mi peso y el dolor de mi cuerpo herido.

* * *

 **¡La saga _Mortal_ ha vuelto!**

Ahora sí, ¡hola a todos, lindas flores! La verdad es que planeaba comenzar a subir la historia en Navidad, pero, ¡bah!, digamos que es un regalo de cumpleaños que me hago a mí misma publicarlo hoy, 1 de diciembre. Bonito número, ¿verdad? xD.

Lo sé, es un capítulo un pelín breve, pero es un prólogo al fin y al cabo. Os prometo que os traeré el próximo pronto.

Con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo uno: Traición, un hasta luego**

Intenté detener a Fishlegs con todas mis fuerzas, obligarle a frenar el maldito coche y rescatar a Astrid. La garganta me ardió cuando grité que parara y exclamé el nombre de AStrid con toda la fuerza de mis pulmones. Vislumbre la escena ante mí como un imposible, un sueño, una pesadilla.

Súbitamente Astrid me acercó a ella con esa determinación que, poco a poco, me estaba dando cuenta que la caracterizaba. Fue repentino y no me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando hasta que ya hubo acabado. Astrid me besó. Unió sus labios con los míos en un contacto casto, pero que revolucionó cada una de mis entrañas y conexiones nerviosas. Me sentí como una efervescente bomba de vapor.

Cuando quise corresponderle el sorpresivo gesto y aproximarla a mí, olvidándome por completo de la incómoda postura, que Patapez estaba a nuestro lado y que nos estaban persiguiendo, ella rompió el beso.

—Mantente a salvo —susurró, lo suficientemente cerca de mis labios para que la calidez de su aliento me bañara la piel.

No pude reaccionar a tiempo. Astrid, veloz e intrépida, se dio la vuelta y golpeó el dañado cristal. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que intentaba, de lo que suponía ese beso, ya era demasiado tarde. Me alongué por el asiento, intentando atraparla, pero solo pude rozar sus cabellos, revueltos por la brisa y el movimiento. Un agresivo y doloroso «¡NO!» arañó mi garganta cuando la vi saltar e impactar contra el coche.

El golpe hizo que retrocedieran y que se perdieran en su lado del puente, mientras nosotros cruzábamos. Dejé de ver a Astrid, siendo recibido únicamente por el asfalto del puente. Sin embargo, sí escuché el chirrido de las ruedas al deslizarse por la carretera y los disparos. El corazón se me encogió tanto y tan fuerte que me olvidé de respirar.

Presa del pánico y con la imagen de Astrid doblándose contra el capó metálico, además de la turbulenta idea de lo que podían haber supuesto esos disparos, intenté detener a Fishlegs y que diera la vuelta. Sin embargo, mi amigo de la infancia, el muy traidor, me leyó la mente antes que yo a mí mismo. Me recibió un repentino golpe en la nuca que me dejó inconsciente, como un muñeco desmadejado en aquel asiento de cuero.

* * *

Todo me daba vueltas.

No pude evitar, como un acto reflejo, recordar cómo mi primo Snotlout tenía la extraña costumbre de retarme a sus estúpidas competiciones. Por ejemplo, metiéndome en la montaña rusa más peligrosa de toda la feria atado al asiento en una pose completamente antinatural e ilógica, con las piernas en el aire y la cabeza golpeando el suelo. Jamás me había sentido tan mareado ni me habían temblado tanto las piernas. En fin, las piernas…, ¡hasta mi visión parecía tambalearse con la fuerza de mis latidos! Lo veía todo doble. En general, adoraba cualquier tipo de atracción de feria desde pequeño. Ver como mis pies se alejaban del suelo, el cambio de aire, el movimiento tambaleante de la cabina de la noria al estar en la cúspide… Eran emociones que me embargaban y hacían que me sintiera extrañamente libre. Supongo que, por ello, no era de extrañar que me enamorara instantáneamente de la aviación mucho antes incluso de poder subirme a mi primera avioneta. Leía los libros con un deseo casi lujurioso y fantaseaba con diseñar mi propio avión con más fuerza que nada que hubiera deseado antes.

Sin embargo, por mucho que me gustara sentirme en el aire, las extrañas apuestas de mi primo siempre habían sabido romper mis esquemas y, sobre todo, mi sentido del equilibrio. Sin importar de qué se tratara. ¿Y cómo no aceptar el reto si me iba persiguiendo, acompañado de los mellizos Tuffnut y Ruffnut?

En fin, la sensación de ese instante era exactamente la misma que en aquel momento. Movimiento tambaleante incluido. ¿En qué momento me había subido a una noria y me había puesto boca abajo, que no me acordaba? ¿Qué me habían metido en la boca, que la sentía lenta y llena de algodón? ¿Y por qué? ¿Y por qué demonios sentía el cuerpo tan agarrotado y dormido?

Según se aglomeraban las preguntas en mi mente, mi cordura y mi atontado cerebro fueron haciendo acto de presencia. No, no recordaba haberme subido a una noria porque los últimos acontecimientos de mi vida distaban mucho de las felices ferias de Berk. Se alejaban incluso de las dinámicas fiestas norteamericanas. Como el tañido de una campana, todo mi cuerpo vibró violentamente al recordar lo sucedido. Todas las imágenes, como fotografías quemándose, ardieron bajo mis párpados cerrados. Abrí los ojos de golpe y me enderecé, tan rápido que el mareo se volvió violento y tuve que encogerme en mí mismo para refrenar las arcadas.

Después de varias inspiraciones profundas, pude erguirme con el cuerpo acalambrado por el miedo, reconociendo mi cuerpo y dónde estaba. Tenía el cuerpo agarrotado, aunque no sabía si se debía a aquella cama, dura como el canto, o a lo magullado y estresado que estaba. Me dolía especialmente el cuello, y no necesitaba tocarlo para saber que un molesto moretón cruzaba toda la piel de mi nuca. Maldije el nombre de Fishlegs y a todos sus ancestros entre dientes.

Examiné a mi alrededor con cuidado, temiendo que cualquier movimiento brusco pudiera aturdirme nuevamente. Estaba sentado sobre un catre maltrecho, uno que parecía bastante apurado, siendo sinceros, teniendo en cuenta el inestable estado de las patas metálicas. Estaban oxidadas en las juntas, por lo que dudaba mucho que pudieran doblarse las patas. El colchón parecía una lámina de piedra, más que algo compuesto por material blando. Ni la paja seca era tan incómoda e inflexible. Lo sabía por experiencia, después de más de una noche pasada al descubierto y en graneros perdidos del deseo de Frey. Había una manta azul oscuro que servía a modo de bajera, al igual que me di cuenta en ese momento que otra manta, de color naranja, se arremolinaba en mis pantorrillas y que debía haber ejercido como sábana. Había un cojín, pero estaba tirado en el suelo, por debajo de donde había estado mi cabeza. Me las habría arreglado para tirarlo mientras dormía.

Tanto las paredes como el suelo eran metálicos, de un metal muy frío y oscuro, he de decir. Había cajas mal amontonadas en las esquinas. Eran cajas de madera y parecían estar vacías. Tras de mí, había una puerta que parecía cerrada a cal y canto. En la pared que estaba frente a mí, había una ventana redonda. Era un ojo de buey. Desde mi posición pude apreciar el azul característico del mar de las aguas de Nueva York. En ese momento, mi mente finalmente se despejó y permitió que todos mis sentidos funcionaran con normalidad. Escuché como las gaviotas graznaban en el exterior, por lo que aún debíamos estar medianamente cerca de la costa, y como el mar batía contra el casco metálico del barco. El barco. Realmente me habían traído, rumbo a casa.

La imagen de la sonrisa pícara de Astrid volvió a mí, junto al picor abrasador que se había adueñado de mis labios cuando me besó. Yo estaba volviendo a casa mientras ella, ¿qué? ¿Había…, muerto? No, era imposible. Puede que la conociera de menos de veinticuatro horas, pero sabía que no era alguien que cayera tan fácil. Lo intuía. Aunque, ¿qué habían sido esos disparos? Me tiré del cabello, negándome a contemplar esa simple posibilidad. Todo tenía que tener una explicación, una en la que Astrid estuviera viva. Tenía que estar viva, simple. Sin embargo, eso me dejaba en la tétrica realidad de que Astrid estaba a merced de esos asesinos y esos buitres, malherida, y solo por defenderme. Por ayudarme cuando no era asunto suyo. Quería llorar de la angustia y la preocupación. Una extraña combinación entre un gemido dolorido y un grito de furia escapó de mis labios apretados, mientras golpeaba con todas mis fuerzas el camastro bajo mi peso. Fue sorprendente que no cediera, con lo endeble que era la estructura. Se tambaleó violentamente, pero nada más. Quizás estaba demasiado oxidado incluso para eso.

El crujido de la puerta al abrirse me alertó, pero no me moví de mi posición. Se cerró la puerta tras del intruso.

—Veo que ya estás despierto —me saludo una conocida voz, con un temple tan calmado que me incendió las entrañas—. Creímos que no lo harías nunca —terminó de decir, ubicándose a mi lado.

Antes de ser consciente de mis propios actos, mi cuerpo ya había entrado en movimiento. Mi puño impactó fuertemente contra su mejilla, haciéndole retroceder. Me levanté del camastro, poniéndome en pie en el suelo metálico. Fulminé a Fishlegs con la mirada, demasiado furioso para poder contenerme y pensar que ese hombre era mi amigo. Él se mantuvo impasible, observándome con seriedad. Ni siquiera se molestó en limpiar el reguero de sangre que se escapada de su boca y su labio partido.

Se instaló un breve silencio entre nosotros, en el que nos analizamos fieramente. Sin embargo, estaba demasiado confundido por los cambios y la falta de respuestas para mantenerme callado.

— ¿¡Por qué lo hiciste!? —exclamé, colérico. — ¿¡Cómo pudiste!?

—Era lo que había que hacer —explicó, con una serenidad tal que resultaba irritante.

Me lancé nuevamente contra él. Logró esquivar el primer golpe, el derechazo que iba directo a su cara, sin embargo, no pudo rehuir la patada con la que golpeé sus costillas. Yo tampoco pude evitar que me atravesara el estómago de un codazo, quitándome todo el aire de los pulmones.

—¿¡Cómo puedes hacerle eso a una civil!? —reclamé, recobrándome del golpe y dándole en la barbilla—. ¿¡Eres consciente de lo que le pueden estar haciendo, JUSTO EN ESTE INSTANTE!?

—Era lo que había que hacer —repitió, en el mismo tono monocorde, logrando que mi sangre ardiera como si se tratara de lava.

Con un gruñido me abalancé sobre él como una bestia salvaje, como un vikingo peleando por su vida. Lo empujé con todas mis fuerzas, haciendo que colisionara contra la pared y que varias cajas de despedazaran bajo su peso. Gruño, adolorido, pero no tardó en reponerse y correr hacia mí con la fuerza de un toro.

—¿¡Por qué no me dejaste ir tras ella!? —reclamé, sorteando su golpe y logrando frenarlo. Nos agarramos de las manos, intentando doblegar al otro para que cediera en fuerza—. ¡Podríamos haberla salvado, lo sabes!

—¡NO, NO LO SÉ! —rugió al fin, mostrando más emociones que la fría máscara de soldado que se había puesto desde que nos habíamos reencontrado en Manhattan—. ¡Y tú tampoco! ¿Qué pasa si ellos no estaban solos? ¿Y si venían más secuaces tras ellos, a modo de refuerzo? Si no salíamos de aquel puente victoriosos, corríamos el riesgo de que nos capturaran. ¡De qué te capturaran! La misión era traerte a salvo, porque no lograrlo sería, ¡el fin!

Astrid comprendió eso y actuó acorde a sus deseos, ¡no seas tan arrogante para tratarla como una insensata ni como un alma débil cuando dio el pellejo por salvarte! ¡Por qué sabía lo importante que eras!

¿Crees que no recuerdo con espanto cómo se lanzó contra ese coche y la forma en que se dobló su cuerpo al lanzarse? ¿¡Qué no recuerdo el sonido de los disparos!? ¡Oh, sí! —exclamó, al descubrir mi cara sorprendida—. No fuiste el único que lo vio, ¡todo se reflejó en el maldito espejo retrovisor!

Llegados a ese punto, casi sin darnos cuenta, habíamos dejado de forcejear y nos habíamos separado. Me alegraba tener de vuelta al Fishlegs humano, al que sentía y se emocionaba más que nadie en todo el poblado vikingo. Sin importarle tener media boca rota, manando sangre, apretó los labios intentando contener sus emociones. Apretó tan fuerte sus puños que se hizo sangre.

Entendía todo lo que él quería decir, lo entendía tan bien que era molesto. Quería estar furioso, quería ser como Snotlout y el resto de vikingos y deshacerme de mi ira y mi frustración de un plumazo después de cruzar cuatro golpes. Pero yo jamás había sido así. Ni yo ni Fishlegs. Éramos unos defensores claros de la lógica y el razonamiento, hombres de ciencia. Imposible actuar así.

En un último arranque de odio y frustración, tomé una de las cajas vacías y la lancé, con todas mis fuerzas, contra la esquina más alejada. Se partió en mil pedazos. Exhausto, me senté en el incómodo catre, esperando que mis emociones se calmaran. Me tomó varios minutos conseguirlo. Supongo que a Fishlegs también, porque, cuando alcé la mirada, me encontré con su expresión calmada nuevamente. Lucía triste, pero sereno.

—Entiendo lo que quieres decir y sé que tienes razón —dije, recuperando mi voz normal en lugar de gruñir como un dragón herido—. Pero no puedo dejar las cosas como están. Muy bien, ya estoy a salvo, pero necesito que Astrid también lo esté. Hay que rescatarla —aseveré, sin ninguna duda en la voz.

Fishlegs suspiró, en lo que parecía un exagerado movimiento de cansancio. Sin embargo, me sonrió.

—Vamos primero a tu habitación a que te conviertas en persona una vez más. Luego te enseñaré dónde están los equipos de comunicación para que puedas contactar a tu padre.

Enarqué una ceja, lanzando nuevamente una mirada a mi alrededor.

—¿Una habitación? Entonces, ¿por qué me he despertado aquí?

—No podemos tener al hijo del comandante en una bodega —aclaró, con una ligera condescendencia más propia de Snotlout que suya, así que supuse que estaba de broma. Igualmente, enarqué una ceja ante el comentario—. Sin embargo, supuse que te pondrías como un energúmeno al despertarte, así que preferí que rompieras cosas aquí, donde no habría más daños.

Lo fulminé nuevamente con la mirada, pero Fishlegs ni se inmutó y emprendió la marcha fuera de la habitación.

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Os traigo, por fin, el primer capítulo de **_Mortal Dream_**. Quiero publicar los viernes, pero como me retrase por un par de problemas personales... En fin, he decidido empezar a publicar ya, aprovechando que tengo un ratito libre. Es momento de ponerme manos a la obra y retomar todo lo que dejé en pausa.

¿Qué os ha parecido la reacción de Hiccup? ¿También os habríais liado a puñetazos con Fishlegs?

 **Forever MK NH** , bomba será lo que se viene 7u7..., xD.

 **DragoViking** , lo sé, lo sé 7u7. Me he dado prisa en actualizar este capítulo porque sé las ganas que tenías de leerlo xD.

 **Ana-Gami** , ¡oish! Me alegro que las ideas raras que se me cruzan en mi mente de cabraloca te gusten. Curiosidad me da saber qué opinaras de este capítulo.

 **Me** , espero que la hayas disfrutado ^^.

En fin, con esto y un bizcocho, espero leer vuestros maravillosos comentarios.

¡Hasta el capítulo dos!


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo dos: el mar, lugar de decisiones**

No hacía falta ser un experto en geografía para saber que Estados Unidos y Noruega no estaban, precisamente, cerca entre sí. Al menos, no podía considerar como cerca a los 6.000km que separaban Nueva York de Oslo. Teniendo en cuenta ese dato y que viajábamos en un buque mercante, no en un navío militar, el viaje podía durar entre treinta y cuarenta días. Apenas habían pasado nueve días desde que me había despertado en aquel barco, diez, si contábamos el que había pasado inconsciente; y ya estaba a punto de quedarme calvo. No podía evitar peinarme inquieto, incluso tirarme del pelo, debido a la tensión. Era desesperante saber que, mientras yo estaba perfectamente a salvo en aquel buque, en medio del mar, Astrid estaría sufriendo quién sabía qué infiernos. Porque tenía que estar viva. No podía si quiera planearme otra posibilidad, por mucho que los ojos cansados y resignados de Fishlegs me acosaran cada vez que sacaba el tema a colación.

Me sentía como un pájaro enjaulado en aquella enorme jaula metálica, sin poder hacer nada. Me pasaba las horas diurnas en el camarote, planteando ideas en una de mis múltiples libretas, plasmando todo lo que sabía sobre Drago y qué es lo que podía estar haciéndole a Astrid en ese momento. Solo salía fuera cuando era mi turno en las tareas asignadas, ya fuera la vigilia o limpiar la cubierta. Estar en el exterior era agobiante. Disfrutaba de la inmensidad del mar, de su olor fresco y penetrante, limpio; pero no podía soportar los cuchicheos de los marines a mí alrededor. Solo me veía capaz de salir en la noche, cuando la gran mayoría de ellos estaba en sus camarotes. En esos momentos, cedía ante la debilidad y me descubría plasmando el rostro de Astrid en las pálidas hojas de libreta, a base de un simple lápiz.

Era consciente de que, si esperaba los treinta días que quedaban para llegar a Oslo, más el encuentro con las fuerzas militares de mi padre y el planteamiento de acción, sumado a la vuelta a Estados Unidos… Ni siquiera yo podía ser optimista al respecto. Astrid estaría muerta para entonces.

Me hice una bola en mi cama, alegrándome de estar solo. Ser el hijo del comandante tenía sus ventajas. Había tenido que insistir para que me trataran como un marine más y me asignaran tareas diarias. No podía ser un parásito humano, inútil todo el tiempo; ¡me volvería loco! Si no lo estaba ya, claro… Sin embargo, se habían mantenido tajantes al hecho de concederme mi camarote personal. No sé qué temían que ocurriera por "invadir mi espacio personal" o, más bien, qué hiciera mi padre al respecto. Sin embargo, no me quejé mucho sobre eso. Estaba acostumbrado a la soledad y, en un lugar donde había tareas rutinarias y cansadas todos los días, el poder pasar las noches de insomnio con la lámpara encendida era un regalo.

Envuelto en las mantas de tela gruesa, me resistí a los punzantes pensamientos que me rondaban la mente, ensartándose en mi corazón angustiado. Era como un reloj de arena. Con cada segundo que pasaba, el terror y la angustia pesaban aún más. El remordimiento. Tenía que volver, pero la tripulación estaba totalmente segura de que debían regresar a Oslo y, allí, recibir ayuda del comandante. No era de extrañar. Todos los jóvenes de Berk recibían formación militar básica, y una de las primeras lecciones era saber cumplir órdenes, seguir la cadena de mando, siempre que el líder fuera una fuente de orgullo suficientemente fuerte para el pueblo como para seguir sus directrices. Y, había que admitirlo, mi padre era el mejor en ese aspecto. Era justo y fuerte, una persona que se había ganado el respeto de su pueblo gracias a su trabajo. Harían lo que él dijera sin rechistar, incluso lanzarse por un acantilado si era necesario. Intentar que pasaran por alto las órdenes de mi padre era una batalla perdida.

Tampoco podía coger un bote de remos y lanzarme a la aventura. Solo no lograría nada, era una obviedad. Estaba en un círculo vicioso.

De repente, el fuerte sonido de las bocinas del barco me sobresaltó. Pegué un brinco, saltando de la cama antes de ser consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Las mantas se arremolinaron a mis piernas, causando que estuviera a punto de estamparme contra el suelo. Con la torpeza que me caracterizaba por herencia familiar, logré patear las mantas y librarme de ellas. Las coloqué sobre la cama y me dirigí a la puerta. Al abrirla, me di de lleno con una enorme barba rojiza que olía a madera y a pólvora. Retrocedí de un salto al reconocer un perfume que me había acompañado toda la infancia.

Crucé miradas con aquellos ojos redondos y marrones, que parecían dos fuegos ardientes en medio de la enorme barba pelirroja que le llegaba hasta el pecho y del abundante cabello que llevaba anudado en una trenza a su espalda. Mi padre era tradicional con las costumbres vikingas hasta en eso.

Me envaré, más por instinto que por otra cosa. No es que mi padre me hubiera golpeado en mi infancia, ni nada parecido, pero me había sometido a un férreo entrenamiento militar que derivaba en esa clase de comportamientos. No ayudaba que se mantuviera mirándome, imperturbable, con el beneficio que le daba ser una cabeza más alto que yo y dos veces más ancho. Incluso dudaba que fuera capaz de entrar en el cuarto sin girarse.

— ¡Hijo mío! —exclamó de pronto, sobresaltándome.

Daba igual que no cupiera por la puerta, porque alargó sus brazos y me cogió por los hombros, arrastrándome fuera de la habitación con un abrazo que estuvo a punto de romperme las costillas.

— ¡Sabía que todo saldría bien! —profirió, poniendo mis pies en el suelo por fin, pero sin apartar su brazo de mis hombros. Tenía una amplia sonrisa que le cruzaba toda la cara y hacía que su bigote se erizara. Sin embargo, pude darme cuenta de las enormes ojeras que tenía bajo los ojos.

— ¡Papá! —exclamé, sorprendido— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? —repitió, ofendido—. No puedo permitir que un barco mercante se ocupe de una misión militar de tal envergadura.

Lo observé de hito en hito, comprendiendo lo que decía, pero sin creerle del todo.

—La verdad es que… —dijo una voz a las espaldas de mi padre. Tuve que esquivar su montañosa figura para poder ver quién hablaba. Se trataba de Gobber, el capitán Gobber para ser más exactos y el segundo al mando de mi padre—. Tu padre estaba como loco sabiendo que podría pasarte algo y no ha sabido quedarse sentado frente a su escritorio.

— ¡Gobber! —le reclamó mi padre ante la sinceridad del capitán.

—Casi derrite las calderas, tratando de llegar aquí a toda prisa —continuó, mesándose su descuidado bigote rubio, sin inmutarse.

— ¡GOBBER! —le volvió a reclamar, fulminándole con la mirada.

No pude evitar reírme ante la escena. Fue sutil y descuidada, pero era mi primera risa en días. La nostalgia me invadió. No me di cuenta de lo mucho que los había añorado, con sus peleas continuas y sus bromas punzantes, hasta ese momento. Si no fuera porque ya era un hombre hecho y derecho, ese habría sido el momento en el que habría alzado los brazos, esperando que mi padre me aupara, y que él resolviera todos los problemas. Sin embargo, ya no era un niño. Y no podía dejar que mi padre se encargara de todos los líos que dejaba a mi espalda. Inspirando hondo y cuadrando los hombros, me puse serio.

—Papá, necesito tu ayuda.

* * *

Mi padre consiguió llegar en tiempo record, no solo gracias a ir, como bien decía Gobber, derritiendo las calderas, sino por la última tecnología militar de la isla. Concretamente, el _Berk (CV-17)_ , el último modelo en portaaviones militares diseñado en la propia isla por el equipo de investigación del Ejército al mando del Comandante Stoick.

Fighlegs y yo nos trasladamos al portaaviones y se dio la orden de que el buque mercante continuara con sus actividades habituales.

Nada más dejar nuestras cosas, nos dirigimos al puesto de mando, donde estaba la oficina extraoficial de mi padre. Mi padre era incapaz de separarse del puesto de mando, siempre necesitaba estar pendiente y enterado de todo. Así que la cómoda oficina que tenía en el barco estaba, realmente, de decoración. Mientras que el puesto de mando estaba repleto de los papeles más importantes y las estrategias. Al menos, el lugar era tres veces más grande que los normales, así que no estábamos encogidos en nuestros asientos intentando no molestar a nadie.

Una vez allí, le conté a mi padre todo lo sucedido, no solo el breve resumen que le había dado a las prisas durante nuestro contacto en el apartamento de Fighlegs. Empezando por las investigaciones, lo ataques, la persecución y…, el plan suicida de Astrid.

Mi padre no dijo nada, nos escuchó en silencio. Sin embargo, atisbé el brillo de la admiración en los ojos de mi padre al hablar de ella. Eso, en sí mismo, era una novedad. Mi padre no era de los que se dejaba impresionar fácilmente. Aunque, quizás, mayor sorpresa era que Gobber se mantuviera en silencio.

Esa respuesta por parte de ambos fue lo que dio pie a lo importante. A lo que llevaba rato queriendo decirle y no sabía cómo hacerlo. La necesidad de rescatar a Astrid.

—No —respondió ante mi pregunta, tan serio y seco como la piedra.

— ¡No podemos dejarla así! —reclamé, sorprendido por su respuesta—. ¡Se sacrificó por mí!

—Se sacrificó por lo que tú supones —explicó, sin cambiar de expresión—. Tú has recibido formación militar de primer nivel, así que deberías saberlo. No protegemos a una o dos personas, protegemos a nuestro pueblo, el futuro.

—Ella es una ciudadana común, mientras que tú eres la llave para toda una nueva ola armamentística —coincidió Gobber, con mucha menos delicadeza que mi padre—. La prioridad de protección está clara.

— ¡Habláis como si fuera un bebé incapaz de defenderse! —vociferé, inclinándome sobre la mesa—. Soy un científico, sí; pero, como bien has indicado, comandante —le dije, haciendo especial fuerza en el título de mando—, también me he formado como militar. Ustedes mismos me han enseñado a no abandonar a los camaradas y a luchar por nuestro futuro, sin miedo a nada. Porque somos vikingos y son los gajes de nuestro oficio. ¿Cuándo ha dejado de ser una verdad de nuestra tribu?

Estaba hablando como la prensa sensacionalista, utilizando las emociones y los dramas para obtener la atención que quería, pero no me estaban dejando otra vía. Mi padre era el único que podía ayudarme a salvar a Astrid. Si él no daba el brazo a torcer, me tendría que replantear seriamente tomar un bote de remos para volver a Estados Unidos.

Gobber y mi padre cruzaron miradas, pensativos, aunque no sorprendidos. Quizás estaban demasiado acostumbrados a mis discursos por la paz y la ayuda del prójimo.

Fighlegs, de repente, carraspeó, llamando nuestra atención.

—La verdad, comandante, es que no sería de extrañar que Drago utilizara a Astrid para tendernos una trampa. Será algo público, que nos obligue a mostrar la cara. Así que, antes de que llegue a ese punto, quizás sería mejor que nos preparáramos a nosotros mismos y fuéramos al ataque por nuestra propia iniciativa en lugar de obligados por alguna de sus estratagemas.

Observé a Fishlegs, agradecido, sintiendo como toda la irritación que aún conservaba contra él desapareció como el humo. Él me miró y rodó los ojos, encogiéndose de hombros lo más sutilmente que pudo.

—Será una misión de rescate —sentenció mi padre al fin—, nada más. Nadie se acercará a Drago si no es necesario. No quiero héroes de guerra. Trazaremos un plan en el que rescataremos a Astrid y nos marcharemos, ¿entendido?

Sentí como gran parte del peso que estaba instalado en mi pecho y sobre mis hombros, se desvanecía, aliviado.

—Sí, comandante —prometimos Fishlegs y yo, enderezándonos en una pose rígida, en señal militar.

Gobber nos hizo una seña silenciosa para que nos marcháramos, lo que significaba que mi padre y él querían conversar del tema en privado. Cuando nos acercamos a la puerta, pude escuchar cómo susurraban:

—Le ha dado fuerte, ¿verdad? —preguntó Gobber, con ese tono burlesco tan propio de él. Aunque no tuviera ojos en la espalda, lo conocía tan bien que podía ver su sonrisa burlona en mi mente.

Con el rostro más sonrojado de lo que me gustaría, salí del puesto de mando, acompañado por Fishlegs. Poco me importó el comentario. Estaba un paso más cerca de poder rescatar a Astrid.

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Os traigo un pequeño regalito de fin de año. La magia de la redacción aceleró su producción y supuse que lo preferiríais hoy que mañana, ya que estaba listo xD.

 **DragoViking** , los motores se están poniendo en marcha 7u7.

 **Forever MK NH,** lo he traído antes de lo planeado, no te quejarás xD.

 **Dark-hime7,** ¡ay, muchísimas gracias, linda flor! Me alegro de que la saga te guste, sobre todo porque es un experimento un tanto raro, soy consciente de ello. Espero contar con tus comentarios en futuros capítulos y, si te gusta mi forma de narrar, te recomiendo otros fics hiccstrid que tengo en mi perfil, como "La decisión de Astrid" o "Fly with me".

Espero que el capítulo os haya gustado. ¡Pasad un divertido fin de año y un fresco año nuevo!

Con un beso y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo tres: risas entre sombras**

Todo estaba oscuro. Parpadeé molesta, con cierto esfuerzo, buscando desesperadamente que se hiciera la luz. Tardé en darme cuenta que estaba en una habitación sin ventanas. Tal era la oscuridad que parecía que ni siquiera había puerta alguna. No había ninguna rendija en el suelo que mostrara la luz del exterior de la habitación, ni nada semejante.

Analicé mi estado en medio de aquella situación, buscando una forma de eliminar mi desorientación. Estaba sentada en una incómoda silla de madera. Podía escucharla crujir al removerme encima de ella. Tenía las manos tras el soporte de la silla, retenidas con lo que parecían esposas metálicas. Titilaban en medio del silencio bajo el movimiento de mis manos. Intenté moverme lo menos posible, porque tenía heridas abiertas en las muñecas por el roce con el metal.

Me dolía respirar. Algo raro le ocurría a mis costillas, algo anormal. Todos mis músculos estaban agarrotados y tenía las piernas dormidas. Me hormigueaba molestamente la piel al intentar moverlas, aunque, con la herida de bala que tenía, tampoco hice muchos esfuerzos por moverme. Me dolía punzantemente un lado de la cara, pero me encontraba tan desconcertada, con mi cabeza dando vueltas sin parar, como un tiovivo de feria, que era incapaz de encontrarle sentido a nada. Era un sentimiento irritante, la dualidad entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia.

De repente, se hizo la luz. Una puerta enorme, que parecía ocupar toda la pared, se abrió. Su movimiento fue tan lento que rápidamente me di cuenta de que era una mole. Sin embargo, no pude anotar mucho más. El contraste con la oscuridad fue tan repentino que tuve que entrecerrar los ojos para que no me hiciera daño. Pude ver como dos sombras se adentraban en la habitación y cerraban la puerta tras de sí, en un ruido sordo. La imagen comenzó a serme familiar, aunque mi cerebro seguía siendo incapaz de entender por qué.

Siguieron el chirrido de la madera sobre el suelo y el chasquido al tirar de una cadena metálica para encender la luz; la habitación se iluminó. Era una luz mucho más lóbrega que la del exterior. Prácticamente solo iluminaba el punto sobre el que estaba ubicada, de forma que no podía ver las paredes ni la puerta. Casi no podía ver a las dos personas que estaban frente a mí, únicamente sus siluetas. Altos, de hombros anchos y brazos lo suficientemente gruesos para romper troncos. Lo único que estaba bien iluminado eran nuestras piernas. Ellos vestían unos pantalones de pinza grises y unos zapatos negros. Me sorprendió el atuendo. En un lugar así, me parecía más lógico un equipo militar que ropa de sastre. Sin embargo, había una clara distinción. Las suelas de sus zapatos estaban desgastadas y rayadas, como solo podían estarlo las de una persona que se pasaba el tiempo utilizando sus propios pies para moverse, en lugar de tener un chofer que lo lleve a todos lados. Vestirían muy bien, pero eran secuaces. Miré mis piernas. Las medias estaban rotas y manchadas de sangre; pude ver un par de buenos cortes desde mi posición. Sin olvidarme de la horrenda herida de bala. Además, me faltaba un zapato.

Uno de los hombres frente a mí sacó un fósforo de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y lo prendió en la suela de su zapato. Se lo acercó a la cara, encendiendo un cigarrillo que mantenía entre sus labios, iluminándole un segundo el rostro. Aprecié sus cejas rubias, pobladas, y su cabello repeinado hacia atrás. Mantenía el cigarrillo entre sus labios duros. Rápidamente apagó el fósforo con un hábil movimiento de muñeca, volviendo a ocultar su rostro en la oscuridad. Al ver cómo su boca se alumbraba débilmente con la aspiración de cada calada, algo en mi mente despertó. Recordé. Recordé la razón por la que apenas podía mantenerme erguida en aquella silla, con problemas para respirar; porque tenía las piernas acalambradas y magulladas; la razón de que me sangraran las muñecas al mínimo movimiento… De un fogonazo vi cómo aquel hombre se erguía y, a voz de grito, me abofeteaba con su fuerza de minotauro, dejándome con media cara amoratada. Tuve que parpadear rápidamente para volver en mí y darme cuenta de que era un recuerdo, no una vivencia del momento. Los dos hombres seguían sentados frente a mí. Me hablaban, aunque yo no les había escuchado. Eso pareció molestarles, porque abandonaron su postura relajada y adquirieron una amenazante.

—Muy bien, muñequita. Ya nos has dado suficientes problemas, es hora de que hables. ¿Dónde está Haddock?

Me mantuve con los labios sellados, como ahora sabía que me había mantenido durante los días que había estado ahí recluida. Sabía que habían pasado varios por sus visitas, pero a veces éstas variaban en la duración y venían en periodos irregulares, por lo que, en medio de aquella habitación cerrada, era imposible saber el acontecer exacto de los días.

—¿No me has oído? —interrogó, pateando con una de sus piernas mi asiento, justo en el espacio entre mis piernas. Me trilló la piel en el proceso, pero no me quejé ni desvié la mirada.

El otro hombre se levantó y se sumió en las sombras, obligándome a estar pendiente del ruido de sus movimientos, de la forma en que arrastraba los zapatos por el suelo, para saber dónde estaba. Cuando me agarró la nuca por la espalda, ya estaba preparada para sus movimientos y pude permanecer inmutable. Me sujetó tan fuerte, hundiendo sus dedos en mi piel, que creí que iba a romperme el cuello.

—He dicho que si no me has oído —repitió, haciendo que el hombre tras de mí usara su mano libre en apretar las heridas de mis muñecas.

Estuve a punto de sisear, incómoda por el repentino dolor y el calor de mi sangre corriendo por mis manos y goteando entre mis dedos. Sin embargo, la voz de mi padre en mi cabeza, me detuvo. Recordé como mi padre, el valiente detective Hofferson, me enseñó desde la más tierna infancia las claves para poder sobrevivir en un negocio que heredaría de él tarde o temprano. Tenía el instinto, según decía. Aún en el momento de su muerte, seguía sin entender del todo a qué se refería y él jamás me lo dijo. Se divertía demasiado viéndome frustrada al no entenderle. Sin embargo, sus entrenamientos fueron mucho más lucrativos que sus acertijos. Me enseñó cómo huir, cómo defenderme, cómo atacar y cómo resistir.

No importaba lo que se les ocurriera a ese par de gañanes bien vestidos. Mi padre me había preparado para darle mil vueltas a cualquier cosa que ellos pudiera imaginar.

—Voy a reconocértelo, chica. Eres más estúpida de lo que pareces. De estúpida, eres hasta valiente. Pero si te mantienes callada, en espera de que tu príncipe venga a rescatarte, estás siendo una completa idiota. Se consciente de que ese tío te ha dejado en la estacada. Coopera con nosotros y podrás vengarte de ese capullo.

El repentino revés me sorprendió. ¿Qué pensaban? ¿Qué Hiccup me había dado las órdenes y que yo me había lanzado heróica e inconscientemente, en espera de que él volviera a rescatarme? La idea me pareció tan estúpida como divertida. Hiccup, el mismo hombre dulce que había gritado horrorizado al descubrir lo que yo planeaba hacer. Lo que había decidido hacer porque sabía lo que él significaba para el mundo. No solo por su intelecto, sino porque era bueno. Las buenas personas, capaces de grandes cosas, escaseaban. No iba a permitir que Hiccup, con todo lo que podía hacer por el mundo, se fuera al traste si yo podía evitarlo. No iba a negar que había tenido un pequeño matiz de sobreprotección pasional, pero había sido, en esencia, casi una decisión militar.

Entendiendo el prototipo de chica estúpida que ellos creían que era y lo que creían que había hecho y esperaba, no pude resistirme. Había soportado el dolor de las, muy probablemente, costillas rotas, los cortes y los golpes. Y sospechaba que no me habían hecho algo peor porque, por el momento, les interesaba mantenerme viva. Todo eso, en silencio. Pero las ganas de reír ante la incongruente situación me superaron y una fuerte risa escapó de mis labios. El sonido reverberó en aquella habitación con eco.

—¿Te parece divertido? —inquirió el secuaz frente a mí, con todo ácido.

El hombre tras de mí apretó el agarre de mi cuello con una ferocidad que podría romper rocas, pero no me contuve y seguí riendo. El que se mantenía sentado, se apartó el cigarrillo de los labios y me lo apretó en el interior del muslo, muy cerca de donde estaba su pie. Dolió como el infierno, pero seguí riéndome, liberada. Probablemente el ataque de risa estaba más influenciado por la situación traumática en la que me encontraba que porque fuera gracioso en sí mismo, pero eso no me detuvo.

Lo que sí logró acallarme fue el certero puñetazo que me dio en el lado herido de la cara el animal frente a mí, que se había cansado de mis burlas. El impacto fue lo suficientemente intenso para dejarme inconsciente con el mismo golpe. Lo último que pensé antes de fundirme en la oscuridad del agotamiento fue en el rostro de Hiccup y en que estuviera a salvo en su tierra.

* * *

¡Hola a todos, mis lindas flores!

Espero que este capítulo os haya gustado. Como podéis ver, Astrid sigue vivita y coleando. No está en sus mejores días, pero..., es un secuestro al fin y al cabo.

 **Forever MK NH** , ¡oish, sí que sabes sacarme los colores! (⊙ꇴ⊙)

 **DragoViking** , la pobre Astrid está en una situación un tanto..., peliaguda.

 **Dark-hime7** , ya has podido ver cómo le van las cosas a nuestra detective. Ahora hay que esperar a ver qué ocurre.

En fin, espero saber sus opiniones con respecto a este capítulo.

Con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo cuatro: Señales en el silencio**

Era incapaz de quedarme parado esperando que nuestros sistemas de espionaje mostraran resultados. Sobre todo, porque no estaban logrando nada. Drago seguía con sus movimientos rutinarios, sin hacer nada que levantara sospechas acerca de lo que estaba sucediendo de verdad. Reuniones con el Consejo de Industrias Bludvist, supervisión del departamento de innovación tecnológica, citas con el secretario de Defensa y el secretario del Interior... Seguirle se estaba convirtiendo en una pérdida de tiempo.

Aunque ahora mi padre había movilizado a sus equipos para descubrir qué estaba tramando, estaba resultando un ejercicio inútil. Inútil y desesperante. Seguramente, durante los días en los que nos habíamos mantenido en el buque mercante, sus secuaces habían escondido a Astrid en un lugar seguro, escondido y protegido bajo la tecnología Bludvist. Si no salían de su escondrijo, no habría forma de encontrarla.

Me envenenaba encontrarme con todos esos caminos sin salida sin poder hacer nada. Y una cosa estaba clara, mi padre no me permitiría salir del portaaviones hasta que no tuviéramos toda la información y una operación plenamente planeada.

Me limité a lo que sabía hacer. Ser paciente, aunque la inquietud y el miedo me estaban matando, y escuchar. Me mantuve pendiente a la radio, día y noche. Comía por obligación y cuando dormía era por agotamiento más que por voluntad propia.

Al igual que mi padre, estaba casi todo el tiempo en el puesto de mando. Pendiente a las frecuencias de radio, esperando encontrar la más mínima pista que me indicara el paradero de Astrid. Sin embargo, solo recibía silencio y verborrea inútil.

Mi padre, Gobber y Fishlegs están preocupados, pero ya habían visto mi desesperación y frenesí por esa situación, mi frustración y remordimiento por arrastrar a Astrid a toda aquella pesadilla, por lo que no decían nada. Sabía que el resto de tripulantes compartían emociones similares, en mayor o menor medida, pero tampoco intervinieron. Ni siquiera los mellizos Thorston o mi primo Snotlout, que los he visto de pasada por el portaaviones luciendo sus trajes militares con orgullo. Ellos, que estuvieron en la academia militar y en la formación académica básica conmigo y no pararon de molestarme hasta…, en fin, hasta ese repentino silencio en esa travesía. Algo debía haberles dicho mi padre, porque ni por Gobber se mantenían en una calma tan tajante.

Pasaron los días. Todos sucedían como un borrón indefinido. La rutina se repetía día a día, sentado frente a aquel escritorio de acero. Siempre con la vista fija en la radio frente a mí y con los dedos entumecidos de buscar las frecuencias y manipular todo el instrumental. Mi salud empeoraba. La ansiedad me mortificaba, comía lo justo y dormía sobre el escritorio donde estaba ubicada una de las radios. Tenía los músculos de la espalda y el cuello tan entumecidos que incluso respirar era doloroso. Empecé a ver el peligro en los ojos de mi padre. Parecía capaz de dejarme inconsciente de un golpe solo para poder separarme del escritorio. Y parecía que los demás iban a ayudarle, aunque, con su fuerza y mi estado, no le hiciera falta.

Sabía que estaba siendo un inconsciente, pero el nerviosismo no me daba tregua. Y luego me preguntaban por qué me había dedicado a la ciencia, en lugar de seguir el camino de mi padre. ¿Mi cuerpo resistiría la presión constante? Lo dudaba.

Una voz invadió mis oídos. Era difícil distinguir lo que decía, las interferencias se interponían. Escuché casi de forma autómata, sin ser consciente de lo que estaba escuchando. Hasta que, de repente, se hizo la luz. Se hizo el sonido.

El corazón casi me estalló de la pura emoción cuando su nombre salió del hombre de voz dura al otro lado de la emisión. Me temblaba tanto la mano al tomar notas que parecían jeroglíficos. Al cortarse la transmisión, me erguí de un salto, más vigorizado y activo que nunca. No me importó cuánto crujieron mis articulaciones ni el dolor de mis músculos tensos al haber estado tanto tiempo en la misma posición. Jamás había estado tan lleno de vida.

Mi arrebato hizo que la silla cayera al suelo, causando un sonoro estrépito, haciendo que todos en la sala de control me miraran sorprendidos. Algunos me miraban extrañados, como si fuera a hacer alguna locura. Después de mi comportamiento en los días anteriores, no era de extrañar.

Superé de un salto la silla y me encaminé a mi padre con zancadas amplias y fuertes. La sonrisa en mi cara era tan estúpida que él y Gobber, que permanecían juntos en el centro de la habitación, suspiraron. Parecían resignados, pero más relajados de lo que habían estado en días.

—Comandante, le traigo noticias.

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? Cortito y con poca acción, lo sé, pero las aventuras comienzan ahora. Dentro del portaaviones no iba a pasar mucho, más que el desquiciamiento de Hiccup. Estuve tentada a desquiciarle un poco más, pero ya bastante se le viene encima al pobrecillo xD.

 **Forever MK NH** , me planteé hacer que la pasara peor, pero todo tiene una razón de ser.

 **DragoViking** , JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, que conste que por tu mala influencia me planteé hacer que la pobre Astrid lo pasara peor. Pero existe una razón para todo 7u7...

 **Dark-hime7** , ahora es cuando todas las piezas comienzan a ponerse en movimiento y a encajar. En _Mortal Dream_ es Hiccup quien lleva la voz cantante, así que la mayoría de los capítulos lo tienen a él como narrador. Doy pequeñas pistas de lo que le sucede a Astrid para que a nadie le dé un ataque de preocupación xD.

 **Alicevalentine** , ¡ya te extrañaba! Me alegro de que esta loca secuela te esté gustando. Prometo que aún queda historia para unas cuantas buenas semanas. Y no voy a decir nada más por si se me escapa algún spoiler sin darme cuenta xD.

Espero contar con vuestras opiniones sobre este capítulo.

Con un beso y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!

¡Un saludo!


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo cinco: Drogas extraordinarias**

Se dieron cuenta de que la tortura física no funcionaba conmigo. La última paliza solo logró arrebatarme carcajadas, cuando ellos esperaban lágrimas y gemidos de súplica. Habían hundido mi cabeza en el agua helada hasta el punto de estar al borde de la asfixia. Apretaron mis cadenas de tal forma que casi no sentía las extremidades. Habían desgarrado la herida de bala, que lucía infectada y ardía como un demonio, con sus propios dedos. Se sintió como si una manada de ratas gigantes me devoraran. Aún así, no había parado de reírme. Ellos pensaban que estaba loca. Francamente, lo que opinaran de mí ese par de canallas vestidos con ropa de marca me importaba bastante poco. Sin embargo, en medio de aquella burbuja de oscuridad, acabaría por darles la razón. No estaba loca, pero estaba en camino de ello.

Al comprobar que la tortura física no daba resultado, habían terminado por dejarme encerrada en aquella habitación siniestra horas y horas. Era posible que incluso días por la forma en que se me secaba la boca ante la sed y perdía la consciencia cada cierto tiempo. Ese sentimiento de aislamiento, de vacío, de oscuridad, acabaría por arrebatarme la cordura. Sentada rígidamente en aquella silla incómoda, reclinada en una postura extraña, el dolor de mis heridas y el provocado por la tensión de la tortura y el confinamiento me mareaban de una forma desconcertante. Los recuerdos de la forma en que entraban en la habitación, alimentándome a la fuerza, se iban difuminando con el tiempo, cada vez más lejanos.

El chirrido de la puerta me sobresaltó, irrumpiendo el perfecto silencio. La luz invadió mis párpados. En ese momento me di cuenta de que tenía los ojos cerrados. Parpadeé y los entrecerré, intentando acostumbrarme a la luz, pero fue demasiado intensa para mis ojos. Solo pude apreciar una enorme sombra, pero no terminaba de tener forma.

La puerta se cerró, devolviéndolo todo a su estado anterior. Sin embargo, pude escuchar sus pasos. Eran certeros, pausados y fuertes. Las suelas de sus zapatos crujían débilmente al caminar, arrastrando el polvo y la tierra del suelo, logrando que la habitación se llenara del crujido de la tierra. Comparado con los otros dos mastodontes, sus pasos eran silenciosos, pero mi oído estaba demasiado entrenado para no escucharlos, más después de todos aquellos días de encierro, donde el único sonido había provenido de mi respiración.

Arrastró una silla y se sentó en ella. Esperé, impaciente, alguna reacción del hombre frente a mí, pero él se mantenía imperturbable. Repentinamente, una llama prendió, nacida de un fósforo. Encendió un inmenso puro que el mismo hombre frente a mí mantenía suspendido entre sus dedos. Apagó el fósforo de un movimiento rápido y se mantuvo en silencio, dándole pesadas y profundas caladas al puro. A diferencia de la otra vez, el puro era demasiado largo y la llama muy débil para poder darme alguna pista del hombre frente a mí. Lo único que me permitía era intuir mínimamente sus movimientos.

Se alzó y yo me crispé en mi asiento, preparándome para lo que fuera que ese hombre fuera a hacerme. Él, en cambio, con un gesto fugaz, tiró de la cadena que encendía la bombilla. No pude evitar lanzar una maldición para mis adentros, adolorida por la luz repentina. Tardé varios minutos en ser capaz de abrir los ojos de nuevo y, aún así, tuve que entrecerrarlos. Las figuras a mi alrededor se veían difusas y tardaron en concretarse.

El hombre frente a mí se mantuvo en silencio, sin inmutarse, esperándome.

Se había sentado lo suficientemente cerca de la luz para permitirme apreciarle sin problema una vez me hubiera acostumbrado a la iluminación. Era un hombre alto, corpulento, de anchas espaldas. Su cuerpo rebosaba de la silla de madera que, en ese momento, parecía minúscula. Tenía el cabello castaño, cortado y peinado a la moda repeinada de Manhattan, y una profusa barba que le cubría el mentón. Le hacía parecer mayor, imponente. Aunque las cicatrices que surcaban su cara intimidaban mucho más. Una le cruzaba media frente, sobre su ceja derecha, mientras que otra le cruzaba desde la ceja izquierda hasta la misma mejilla. Sin olvidar la que le cruzaba medio rostro, desde la mejilla derecha hasta la barbilla. Existía la posibilidad de que tuviera más, pero la luz no era lo suficientemente buena para asegurarlo. Vestía un traje informal, de chaqueta larga y suelta y pantalones con doble pinza color gris, con camisa blanca y corbata ancha negra. Seguía la línea informal de los tiempos de posguerra, pero, a diferencia del resto de la gente, era obvio que la tela de su traje distaba mucho de ser de baja calidad.

El hombre frente a mí era fuerte, no solo físicamente, sino también de espíritu. Una persona forjada a sí misma, un superviviente. La muestra más clara eran sus ojos castaños, hundidos, con la frialdad de un tigre al acecho. Durante un instante, me sentí conectada con él. Un breve instante.

—Señorita Astrid Hofferson —saludó de pronto, con una voz gutural que parecía provenir de una profunda cueva, de las mismas rocas—, siento no haber podido venir a saludarla antes. Mis negocios me lo imposibilitaron. Espero que la compañía de mis hombres haya sido de su agrado.

Apreté los dientes, conteniendo una crítica mordaz. Estaba demasiado cansada para aguantar cualquier golpe que se le ocurriera darme ese hombre de puños de acero.

—¿Sabe quién soy? —preguntó, suavizando la voz, sonriéndome con sus labios finos. Era una sonrisa cruel, aunque él no parecía pretenderlo.

Tuve que carraspear y hacer un esfuerzo por encontrar mi voz, escondida y rota por la falta de uso y agua. Sin embargo, no hacía falta más que unir todas las piezas que había ido encontrando desde el momento que había atravesado la puerta para saber quién era.

—Drago Bludvist —contesté en voz baja y rasposa, molesta por la tirantez de mi garganta y la sequedad de mi lengua.

No podía ser otro. Solo una persona que se considera líder por antonomasia podía desenvolverse con esa naturalidad, sin inmutarse por nada, centrado demasiado en su propio poder para molestarse por nada a su alrededor. Probablemente yo le parecía una simple mosca a la que aplastar. Sin olvidar la calidad de su vestuario y del puro habano, que se alejaban con diferencia del nivel adquisitivo de los dos secuaces que me habían mantenido allí encerrada.

—Me alegro de que me conozca. Habría sido muy incómodo que yo la conociera y usted a mí no.

No respondí. Me pregunté a mí misma qué quería decir con que me conocía. ¿Hasta qué punto me había investigado? Me revolvía pensar en sus secuaces en mi oficina y en mi apartamento, destrozándolo todo en busca de respuestas. Gracias a mi profesión, sabía diferenciar a un investigador de un simple maleante. Los secuaces de Bludvist distaban mucho de la primera sección. No eran sutiles, pacientes ni silenciosos. Eran burdos, monstruosos y con la resistencia de un fósforo junto al fuego.

—Lamento haberla tenido en estas condiciones tan precarias, pero comprenderá que la situación lo merece.

Tomó una profunda calada de su habano antes de volver a hablar, soltando el humo con lentitud.

—Supongo que sabe lo que quiero —comentó, con una sonrisa burlesca.

A modo de respuesta me reacomodé en el asiento, irguiéndome todo lo posible, en actitud defensiva. Mis huesos crujieron, sonando estrepitosamente en aquel silencio sepulcral, pero no le di importancia. Aunque, por la forma en que él enarcó una ceja, diría que Bludvist sí se la dio.

—Supongo que estará incómoda. Le prometo que le haremos sentirse mucho mejor si acepta ayudarnos.

No pude evitar soltar una carcajada entre dientes. Seguro, con una balazo entre las cejas me sentiría mucho mejor rápidamente.

Bludvist me miró con interés.

—¿No me cree? —preguntó, con la aparente inocencia de un cordero.

Sí, de un lobo disfrazado de cordero, pensé para mis adentros.

—No necesito un espejo para saber que estoy totalmente destrozada —respondí con humor, pese a que mi voz sonó rota al escapar de mis labios—. ¿Piensa qué le voy a creer?

¿Por quién me has tomado?, faltó preguntar, aunque la cuestión quedó en el aire.

—Es una verdadera lástima que mis hombres hayan maltratado un rostro tan hermoso como el suyo, pero su modus operandi es ese. No saben sonsacar información de otra forma. Además, generalmente es el medio más rápido. Usted es la excepción, por supuesto.

Enarqué una ceja, divertida por su intento de adulación.

—He venido hasta aquí a hablar con usted porque la considero una mujer muy especial, Astrid. Casi diría extraordinaria —arrastró la palabra en una cadencia extraña, una que me hizo estremecerme de puro desagrado—. Opino que sería una lástima que las cosas acabaran mal por una situación como esta.

—Una situación como esta... —repetí con burla, alzando la vista al techo, antes de fulminarle con la mirada.

Ante mi actitud, él, sin embargo, me miró con humor.

—Me han contado lo que ocurrió durante la persecución. La forma en que saltó de un coche en marcha para poder frenar a mis hombres —Pude apreciar la admiración sincera en sus palabras—, o cómo ha resistido aquí dentro sin soltar una mísera palabra. Ha mantenido una entereza y una lealtad admirables.

—Si tanto le llaman la atención mi entereza y lealtad admirables, ¿por qué ha venido? ¿Cree que va a conseguir sacarme algo que sus secuaces no han podido?

—He venido porque usted, Astrid, llama muchísimo mi atención. Ya se lo he dicho. Tanto o más que el mismísimo Hiccup Haddock. ¿Increíble, verdad?

Lo observé, sin terminar de comprender a dónde iban a parar sus palabras. Quizás, tampoco quería comprenderlo del todo. Todo lo que soltaba con su voz grave parecía un canto hipnótico, cuyo interés era que yo bajara mis barreras.

—No creo que vaya a decirme nada nuevo —informó, de la nada, recuperando mi atención—. Llegados a este punto, tampoco tendría mucho sentido intentar obtener algo de usted.

Lo observé con curiosidad y un tanto de miedo, temiendo lo que podría contarme con sus crueles labios. Él aprovechó mi atención y alargó el silencio todo lo que pudo, dándole otra calada estresantemente larga a su puro.

—Ha pasado prácticamente un mes aquí. Llegados a este punto, Haddock estará bajo la protección del ejército berkiano. Es inaccesible.

No pude evitar cerrar los ojos y suspirar de puro alivio. Fue un sentimiento tan agradable que, durante un preciado segundo, todo el dolor y el agotamiento desaparecieron de mi cuerpo.

—Entonces, ¿para qué me busca? —interrogué sin entender por qué me mantenía viva, si ya no tenía información relevante sobre el paradero de Hiccup.

—Para que me ayudes a sacarlo de su madriguera —contestó con una sonrisa.

Apreté los dientes, temiendo que estúpida idea se le podría haber ocurrido.

—Si la matara, cosa que me han planteado reiteradamente mis hombres —comentó sin inmutarse, como si hablara de planear un almuerzo un domingo con la familia o del tiempo—, lo que conseguiría es que el Ejército, especialmente el Comandante Haddock, lo escondieran aún más. No valdría la pena ponerlo en riesgo solo por venganza. Pero, ¿qué ocurriría si doy a entender que sigue viva, en mis manos?

Dejó la pregunta en el aire, dejándome unos segundos de silencio para que yo hilara mis propias conclusiones.

—Eso es una estupidez —afirmé sin inmutarme—, el Ejército no permitiría que Hiccup cometiera una estupidez solo por un soldado caído.

La risa profunda y entrecortada de Bludvist me erizó el vello de la piel.

—¿Sabe qué, Astrid? Conozco muy bien a Hiccup, mucho mejor de lo que él mismo cree. Por un soldado caído cualquiera, él pondría todo su cerebro de genio en marcha para rescatarlo. Porque los vikingos de Berk jamás abandonan a sus compañeros. Pero, por usted...—sugirió, evaluándome con la mirada—, por usted será capaz de poner el mundo del revés y arriesgar su propio cuello. Solo por salvarla.

—¿Y de dónde ha sacado semejante teoría? ¿Solo por mi aspecto? —inquirí, con burla y asco.

—No voy a negarle que influye. Es usted una mujer realmente hermosa, Astrid —admitió nuevamente con una apreciación que me revolvió—, pero no. Lo atribuyo a la despedida que tuvisteis en el coche durante la huida y la forma tan pasional en la que te arriesgaste para que él pudiera huir. No sois un par de compañeros, sois mucho más. Algo por lo que él se arriesgaría a todo.

Demasiado débil para controlar enteramente mis emociones y reacciones, me sentí palidecer. Sin embargo, no me dejé doblegar.

—No pienso ayudarte a tenderle una emboscada —prometí, fulminándolo con la mirada y sintiendo como todo mi cuerpo se tensaba.

Drago Bludvist suspiró. Le dió la última calada a su puro antes de terminarlo y lanzarlo al suelo. Pisó los restos hasta acabar con la llama mientras dejaba que el humo escapara de sus labios. Se levantó, con gesto cansado, y yo me preparé mentalmente para que me rompiera el cuello en ese mismo instante.

—Suponía que me diría algo como eso, pero tenía que intentarlo —comentó, rebuscando bajo su chaqueta, en su espalda. La imagen de una pistola vino a mí sin siquiera ver lo que estaba buscando. Tampoco tuve oportunidad de hacerlo, porque caminó a mi alrededor hasta ponerse a mi espalda—. Veámoslo por el lado bueno, podremos experimentar si ésto funciona.

Antes de poder entender a qué se refería, un chasquido invadió el aire y un pinchazo me recorrió el cuello. Al momento, sentí como un líquido espeso se introducía en mi cuerpo. No pude emitir nada más que un gruñido colérico, antes de que todo se volviera nebuloso y me desmayara.

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

En compensación por lo breve del capítulo anterior, tenéis éste un día antes y con unas cuantas palabritas más xD. En fin, ¿qué os ha parecido?

 **Forever MK NH** , se hace lo que se puede. Entre que la inspiración viene cuando quiere y que apenas tengo tiempo libre... Esto es lo que hay xD.

 **Dark-hime7** , bueno, siento decirte que todavía te toca esperar un poquito más xD. Soy malvada, lo sé. No tuvo suficiente nuestra pobre Astrid la última vez... Se me están pegando las malas manías de mi red hiccstrid xD.

 **DragoViking** , ¡ah! Sorpresa, sorpresa xD.

Espero recibir sus opiniones en los comentarios.

Con un beso y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo seis: Plan de ataque, luz de esperanza**

No sabíamos exactamente qué planeaba, pero fuera lo que fuera, había llevado a Drago a hacer un movimiento y trasladar a Astrid del almacén abandonado en el que la tenían recluida a su propia casa. Un plan ilógico para todos, teniendo en cuenta que entonces se le podría incriminar como parte del secuestro.

Mi padre dio órdenes al servicio de espionaje para cambiar su objetivo y obtener información lo antes posible. Yo seguí pendiente de las transmisiones de la radio, pero mientras mis oídos prestaban atención a cualquier otra pista que pudiéramos obtener, mis manos se centraron en pulir las armas defensivas que yo mismo había diseñado para poder llevarlas en esa incursión. Porque iba a participar, aunque tuviera que enfrentarme a mi padre para conseguirlo.

Al final, el momento elegido para el ataque no llegó a partir de las averiguaciones de los espías, sino de los labios del propio Drago. Cada vez que la voz de ese hombre acariciaba mis oídos sentía unas ganas casi incontenibles de vomitar. Casi podía ver su sonrisa dura y traicionera, sus labios fríos formando cada una de las palabras. Y parecía reír cuando anunció a su servicio de inteligencia por radio que había que incrementar la vigilancia para su fiesta de compromiso.

Amplifiqué el sonido para que mi padre y Gobber pudieran escucharlo también.

—Sobre todo debemos reforzar las entradas subterráneas y las ubicadas en el perímetro sur —ordenó Drago. Su voz se fragmentaba a causa de las interferencias, pero aún así la orden tenía una fiereza tan fuerte que resultaba estremecedora—. Son las más escondidas y las que pueden suscitar interés para los ladrones.

La forma en que su voz pronunció la palabra, como relamiéndose, me encolerizó. Ese maldito secuestrador, vendedor de la muerte...

—No podemos dejar que mi fiesta de compromiso se vea manchada por unos maleantes, sería una lástima que el solsticio de invierno se convirtiera en una fiesta desagradable para mi bella Astrid.

¿Qué?, fue lo único en que fui capaz de pensar. Un pitido ensordecedor ametralló mi mente y fui incapaz de seguir escuchando. Me sentía encerrado en un agónico bloque de hielo, quemándome los pulmones ante el frío y la escasez de aire.

Me levanté del asiento, sin ser consciente de que la transmisión había terminado, con una lentitud tan calmada que hizo saltar las alarmas de mi padre y de Gobber. Aunque fui incapaz de darme cuenta de que tenía las miradas de toda la sala de control clavadas en mí. Tampoco fui capaz de escuchar las voces que me llamaban. Mi mente estaba concentrada en la multitud de imágenes que me abordaron con Drago y Astrid como protagonistas. Ninguna era agradable ni hacía que la pesada carga que había en mi corazón se aliviase. Todo lo contrario, la sentía tan honda, tan pesada, como un ancla.

La mano de mi padre en mi espalda me sobresaltó, sacándome del profundo agujero en el que me había adentrado sin darme cuenta. Debido al shock mis pulmones habían dejado de funcionar, así que los obligué a funcionar de una fuerte bocanada. El aire me raspó la garganta y tosí, pero mi mente dejó de dar tumbos y empezó a aclararse y a procesar de forma más racional lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—Ese maldito cerdo miserable… —escupí, sintiendo la sangre hervir ante la asquerosa idea de que Drago estuviera comprometido con Astrid, de lo que podría estar haciéndole bajo ese título.

—Así que finalmente lo ha hecho —meditó mi padre, relajando su postura al ver que me había recuperado de la impresión.

—Fishlegs tenía razón —dijo Gobber, apoyando su cadera en la mesa—. Ha convocado un acto público para exponerla como carnada y atraernos.

—Ha sido algo bueno que nos hayamos estado preparando todo este tiempo. Ya tenemos su casa perfectamente estudiada, no será difícil tramar un plan —dijo mi padre, acercándose al puesto donde tenía todos los documentos esparcidos y sacando los planos.

—No podemos usar las entradas subterráneas ni las de la zona sur —dije, acercándome a ellos y tachándolas.

Tenía que actuar de forma racional. Me había dejado llevar por un momento de debilidad, durante un segundo, pero era hora de echar mano de todo mi entrenamiento militar. Necesitaba la cabeza fría para lo que se nos venía encima.

—Se tratará de un acto público, así que podríamos probar a meter infiltrados entre el personal y los invitados. Serán las únicas entradas abiertas a personas ajenas a la casa.

Eso nos llevó a señalar la puerta de servicio, situada en el lateral este que daba a las cocinas, y a la entrada principal de la mansión, justo al norte.

—Necesitaríamos tres equipos entonces. Uno que ejecute el plan de acción encargándose de Astrid, otro que sirva de escudo al primer equipo en el interior de la casa, y un tercero que permanezca en el exterior a la espera de que el plan de acción resulte y puedan huir.

Mi padre anotó, en el lateral del mapa, los tres equipos bajo los títulos de A, B y C.

—Tendrían que ser equipos pequeños. Si no, llamarían la atención.

—Yo seré el equipo A.

—¿Estás loco? —protestó Gobber, mirándome como si me hubieran salido tres cabezas—. Tu foto está en el manual de instrucciones del equipo de inteligencia de Drago. Bastará que pongas un pie dentro para que te salten encima.

—Astrid no se acercará a nadie porque simplemente diga que va de mi parte. No es estúpida, pensará que es una trampa.

—Nos la llevaremos a la fuerza entonces.

—No vamos a tener suficientes hombres en el interior como para poder hacer un ataque tan directo y lo sabes. Y Astrid rompería vuestras piernas antes de permitir que se la lleven a Odín sabe dónde, por la fuerza. Recuerda que la única razón por la que ahora está en las garras de Drago es por querer salvarme a mí, no porque no pudiera defenderse.

—¿Y volvemos al tema de que vas a arriesgar su esfuerzo por comportarte como un niño impetuoso?

—Me comporto como un vikingo que cumple sus promesas, que protege a los suyos.

Gobber estuvo a punto de responderme, pero se quedó con la palabra en la boca al ver el gesto serio de mi padre que exigía silencio. Dirigí mi mirada a él, irguiendo mi postura, siendo consciente que el hombre que estaba frente a mí, en ese momento, era el comandante y yo un soldado a su cargo.

—Sé que hacerme parte del equipo A es arriesgado. Pero es la única opción que nos da una mínima posibilidad. Si Astrid no ha huido todavía es porque está extremadamente vigilada y la fiesta será la única vía libre que tendremos para acercarnos a ella. Y la salida tiene que ser silenciosa y limpia si queremos que el plan funcione. Astrid no se dejará llevar por nadie en el que no confíe; y para eso soy el único.

Mi padre se mesó la barba, meditando.

—¿Y si mandáramos a Fishlegs? Sabe que es cercano a ti —sugirió, pero su rostro se contrajo ante la mera idea.

Fishlegs era un excelente combatiente, pero aún fallaba en las prácticas de espionaje. Aunque podía infiltrarse entre la gente como un común, al igual que había hecho trabajando como camarero en aquel club, era incapaz de moverse con la sinuosidad de un espía, evitando ser detectado. Y para aquel plan necesitaba ser casi una sombra.

—No podrá atacarme en un lugar lleno de gente, habrá periodistas cubriendo el evento. Tendrá que buscar la forma de aislarme primero. Y antes de que logre acercarse a mí ya habré sacado a Astrid de ese lugar.

Mi padre y yo mantuvimos una larga mirada. Aunque siempre me hacía sentir incómodo mirarle fijamente, haciéndome sentir un niño bajo su mandato, sabía que debía mostrar coraje y mantenerme firme. Al igual que había hecho cuando había planteado la idea de viajar por el mundo para aprender, estudiar, conocer la manera de mejorar la calidad de vida de nuestra isla. Doblegué cualquier mínimo nerviosismo en mi cuerpo y me mostré sereno y seguro, digno y capaz de cumplir la misión.

Cuando el entrecejo de mi padre se relajó, mostrando el color verde de lo más profundo de sus ojos, Gobber suspiró, sintiéndose derrotado.

—La operación debe ser rápida. Entrar y salir. No debes darle la oportunidad a Drago de capturarte, ¿está claro?

Tuve que reprimir con todas mis fuerzas las ganas de sonreír, sintiéndome liberado. Hice un saludo militar aunque de lo que tenía ganas era de abrazarle.

—Será mejor que te asegures de que tu avioneta está en perfectas condiciones. Pronto tendrás que volar con ella.

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Ha pasado un tiempo, ¿eh? ¿Dabais esta historia por perdida? Pues, ¡sorpresa! Aquí está de vuelta. Medio años después, pero, en fin... Hasta el momento no había tenido tiempo de siquiera plantearme regresar a mis historias pausadas. Estoy aprovechando un pequeño descanso para ponerme las pilas y retomar mis tareas atrasadas de ficker.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a **Alicevalentine** , **Dark-hime7** , **Vyreco** y **Dano92**. En serio, ¡GRACIAS POR VUESTRO APOYO!

En fin, con esto y un bizcocho, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Prometo que será pronto Ψ( ｀▽´ )Ψ.

 **Martes, 17 de octubre de 2017**


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo siete: Brindis burbujeante**

Guardé la tarjeta con la invitación en el bolsillo interno de mi chaqueta, adentrándome en el edificio con el resto de los invitados. Noté el rígido papel verjurado acariciándome la piel a través de la tela, convirtiéndose en un incómodo recordatorio de mi estancia en aquel lugar.

Heather, la mejor espía con la que contaba el servicio secreto del Ejército de Berk, no tuvo ningún problema en hacerse con las invitaciones y los contratos de servicio, falsificarlos y manipularlos. Gracias a ella yo podía estar atravesando las finas puertas internas de cristal que daban al salón de baile. Al recordar su sonrisa satisfecha al entregarme la invitación falsificada, presumiendo de ser la mejor agente que había pisado los suelos del ejército en toda su historia, no pude evitar sonreír yo también. Y recorriendo la habitación en busca de Astrid no pude evitar la idea de que las dos se llevarían a las mil maravillas.

El salón ya estaba prácticamente lleno cuando llegué. Las mujeres vestían largos y cuidados vestidos de gala y los hombres elegantes esmóquines negros, igual al que llevaba yo mismo en ese momento. El aire estaba lleno por la mezcla entre los perfumes florales de las damas y los almizcles de los caballeros y el resultado hacía que me picara la nariz, aunque me contuve de rascarme. Me moví a través de la gente con la sinuosidad de una sombra, recorriendo la estancia rectangular en busca de un lugar donde pasar desapercibido. El mármol negro del suelo brillaba bajo mis pies, al igual que hacían las piezas blancas que cubrían las paredes y las colosales columnas que mantenían el techo de diez metros de altura. Observé de forma fugaz los adornos de oro que juntaban las piezas en un alarde ostentosamente decorativo.

Pasé por delante de Tuffnut en mi camino hacia la pared de cristal que daba a la terraza. Vestía un discreto uniforme de camarero, con su cabello rubio corto repeinado con lo que parecieron cantidades ingentes de gel. Generalmente lo llevaba tan largo como su hermana, pero un accidente con unas antorchas y algo de gasolina habían terminado con aquel salvaje corte de pelo.

Pude ver a su hermana de refilón, en la otra punta de la sala. Al igual, vestía el uniforme blanco y negro y tenía el pelo peinado en un recogido de bailarina. Esa fue la primera vez en años que vi a Ruffnut sin el pelo suelto. Era igual de salvaje y alocada que su hermano. Pero también eran de los soldados más capaces y despiertos que tenía mi padre a su disposición. Y verlos tan metidos en su papel, analizando con ojos brillantes cada rincón, por alguna extraña razón me llenó de tranquilidad y orgullo.

Drago ni Astrid estaban en el salón todavía. Conociendo a Drago,querría que su gran entrada fuera a lo grande y que todo el mundo fijara su vista en él, así que estaba seguro de que no le vería hasta que todos los invitados hubiesen llegado.

Tenía la intuición de que ambos descenderían por las enormes escaleras que daban a la segunda planta de la mansión. Eran enormes y magníficas, con un pasamanos de mármol lleno de trazados y ondas sinuosas que debieron resultar un auténtico triunfo realizar. Se bifurcaban al dar con el piso superior, dando dos entradas diferentes. Quería acercarme a ellas pero, aún con mi apaño de disfraz, sabía lo arriesgado que podía ser estar cerca de Drago, así que permanecí cerca de las columnas más próximas a la pared acristalada que daba a la terraza.

De reojo pude ver mi reflejo en el cristal. Se veía difuso y opaco, pero aún así atiné a vislumbrar mi pelo repeinado teñido de negro. Me picaba el cuero cabelludo a causa de usar geles a los que no estaba acostumbrado. Y las gafas metálicas de corte serio sobre mi nariz ayudaban a ocultar mis ojos. El esmoquin negro, diseñado por Snotlout, mi primo, era de corte sobrio. Seguía el patrón de la mayoría de los asistentes así que me resultaba muy fácil moverme de un lado a otro sin ser especialmente llamativo.

Una camarera se acercó a mí, tendiéndome una copa. La acepté, a la expectativa de que no se me acercara nadie más del personal hasta que me librara de la que tenía, manteniendo la mirada baja. Me la llevé a los labios y fingí beber. Analicé a la muchedumbre, escuchando la algarabía natural que daban tantas conversaciones juntas en un lugar de techos tan altos, con tanto eco. Todo el mundo parecía alegre, sumido en su mundo de fantasía y joyas, disfrutando de lo que esperaban que fuera una velada encantadora. Acaricié el cristal de la copa de vino blanco, maldiciendo el hecho de que todo el mundo se estuviera divirtiendo a costa de las desdichas que a saber Astrid estaría sufriendo.

El repentino tañido de una copa chocada por uno de los camareros hizo que todo el mundo guardara silencio poco a poco. Un minuto después, toda el salón estaba a la expectativa de ver a Drago y a su prometida. Y, como había supuesto, todo el mundo dirigió su mirada a las escaleras.

Aparecieron a la vez, como si estuviera perfectamente ensayado. Astrid por la bifurcación de la izquierda y Drago por la de la derecha. Caminaban al mismo paso, con la mirada fija en el otro. Drago, vestido con su brillante y costoso esmoquin gris, resultaba aún más imponente y peligroso que la última vez que lo había visto. A mis ojos, era incapaz de ver a Drago como otra cosa que un monstruo encerrado bajo la piel de un hombre. Y su apariencia cuidada solo hacía que me fuera más obvio el contraste.

Escaneé a Astrid con la mirada, buscando preocupado cualquier señal de malos tratos en ella. La piel de su espalda y sus brazos que enseñaba su vestido se mostraba limpia y sana, pero temía las que podía esconder debajo del traje. Su vestido, elaborado mediante miles de perlas blancas, caía hasta el suelo y se movía con la gracia de sus pasos. Me pregunté en qué estado se encontraría su pierna, si ya se había recuperado de la herida de bala al verla caminar tan elegantemente.

Se encontraron en el centro, Drago le tendió el brazo y Astrid entrelazó el suyo. Así, abrazados, dieron cara a los espectadores. Dos camareros ascendieron por las escaleras con bandejas de plata que únicamente portaban una copa cada uno. Después de terdérselas a los prometidos, rehicieron sus pasos.

—Buenas noches, damas y caballeros, amigos míos —La voz de Drago rompió el silencio. Era grave y profunda, y resonó en aquellas paredes como el rugido de un león sin necesidad de micrófonos—. No puedo estar más contento de contar con vuestra compañía en una noche tan especial como ésta.

Aunque mis oídos escuchaban sus palabras, mi atención estaba centrada en el rostro de Astrid. Aún con el rubor de su maquillaje y los labios pintados de un impactante rojo, lucía pálida. Y la forma en que su cabello lucía recogido en ondas a un lado de su cara me pareció preocupante. ¿Estaría escondiendo algo? Su rostro lucía tan frío e inexpresivo, con una falsa y congelada sonrisa serena en los labios, que solo pude sentir congoja.

—Desde que el emporio Bludvist nació de mis propias manos, mi vida no ha hecho nada más que crecer a pasos agigantados, al igual que mis empresas, y convertirse en el digno fruto de mi esfuerzo. He tenido la oportunidad de conocer a personas de todas las clases, ya fuera en las blancas playas de Malibú, en los paseos húmedos de París o en los bosques del Amazonas. Pero jamás me imaginé que me daría una recompensa tan gratificante como la llegada a mi vida de mi bella Astrid.

Drago deshizo el agarre de sus manos y tomó posesivamente a Astrid de la cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo. Se me retorció el estómago de ver la imagen y me preocupé aún más cuando vi que la siempre guerrera Astrid se dejaba llevar como una muñeca de trapo.

—Hoy venimos a celebrar que mi querida dama y yo hemos decidido dar un paso adelante y dar el sí quiero —Alzó la copa por encima de su cabeza en señal de brindis—. Por una unión prospera.

Me habría enfurecido que hablara del matrimonio con Astrid como cualquier otro negocio después de aclarar que había sido un casanova de fama internacional, si no fuera porque prefirió dejar el brindis inacabado y, en lugar de sellarlo llevándose la copa a los labios, prefirió tomar los de Astrid.

La imagen, que produjo una auténtica salva de aplausos y choques de copas, me provocó ganas de vomitar.

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Hemos llegado al campo de batalla. ¿Cómo se desarrollarán las cosas?

 **HappyDylann** , me siento muy honrada por tu comentario, y feliz. La verdad es que soy consciente de que aún tengo que mejorar el aspecto de la caracterización de los personajes. Pero, en fin, se aprende escribiendo jajajaja. No hay más que comparar mis primeros fics con los actuales para ver que he evolucionado, a velocidad caracol, sí, pero lo he hecho.

 **DragoViking** , no sé por qué me ha parecido escuchar trompetas dando inicio a la guerra jajajajajaja.

 **Vyreco** , lo sé, he regresado de entre los muertos jajajajaja.

 **Dark-hime7** , siento haberte hecho esperar, de verdad. Fue curioso lo que me pasó con este fic. Porque tenía muy claro lo que quería escribir. Todo el esquema del argumento lo tenía ya escrito antes de publicar el primer capítulo. Pero cuando me plantaba ante el documento, me bloqueaba. Era incapaz de escribir. Por eso lo dejé en la nevera unos meses, esperando que se me fuera el bloqueo que tenía.

En fin, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado. Con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!

 **Martes, 24 de octubre de 2017**


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo ocho: Disparo al corazón**

A pesar de las náuseas que seguían agriándome el estómago y arañándome la garganta, produciéndome desagradables entumecimientos, no pasé por alto lo que mis ojos estaban viendo. Astrid parecía una muñeca. A diferencia del fugaz beso que me había dado en aquel coche, Astrid permanecía inmóvil y apática. Ni siquiera parecía que en su rostro se tornara la ira y la tensión por verse obligada a seguir las pantomimas de Drago.

Desde que me había despertado en la bodega del barco mercante había estado seguro de que Astrid podía estar sometida a toda clase de torturas y vejaciones. Y eso me había hecho preocuparme hasta tratar la situación de forma totalmente ilógica.

Al verla así, tan apagada, me pregunté qué clase de maltratos psicológicos había tenido que soportar para lucir así, totalmente ajena a su entorno.

Tuve el deseo irracional de correr hasta ella, cargarla en brazos y largarnos de allí. Sentí los latigazos ardientes en los músculos producto de la inyección de adrenalina que la mera idea me aportaba. Solo el chasquido de la copa entre mis dedos me devolvió a la realidad. El tallo de cristal tenía un ligero corte, relativamente pequeño, totalmente limpio. La sangre bañó mi dedo pulgar al contacto con el vidrio roto. Dejando la copa en una de las mesas, examiné la pequeña herida, buscando restos de cristales. Agradecí internamente que solo había sido un corte por el roce.

Volví a regresar mi atención a los prometidos, que ya habían descendido la escalinata y hablaban con los invitados. Más bien Drago hablaba pues Astrid parecía totalmente incapaz de despegar los labios incluso para soltar un par de monosílabos. Caminaba lentamente, guiada por la fuerte mano de Drago en su cintura, y parecía ser siquiera consciente de quién hablaba con ella y quién no. Aunque los invitados estaban tan centrados en bañar en alabanzas al multimillonario que poco se fijaron en Astrid. Después de oírle hablar de sus pasadas conquistas en su propia fiesta de compromiso, probablemente veían a Astrid como solo una bella pieza de colección. Al recordar las ocasiones en que de manera tan valiente lo había salvado, su sonrisa confiada y su humor aventurero, me pareció estúpido que alguien pudiera verla como una mera adquisición. Esa maldita gente frívola…

Fui moviéndome por distintos puntos del salón de baile, esquivando completamente el centro de la pista cuando la orquesta empezó a sonar y las parejas a bailar. Permanecer permanentemente en un mismo lugar toda la velada sin hablar con nadie solo podía lograr atraer atención no deseada.

Fingí falsa admiración al ver a Drago abrir el baile con Astrid. Aunque era toda una sorpresa comprobar que un hombre tan grande y agresivo como él era capaz de bailar el vals y guiar a su pareja con tanto cuidado.

Después de bailar media hora sin descanso, Astrid pareció agotarse. Se recargó como una muñeca desmadejada sobre el hombro de Drago. Y sospechaba que había logrado mantenerse en pie porque Drago la mantenía firmemente sujeta por la cintura. Junto a dos de sus hombres, la acompañó hasta la terraza e hizo que se sentara en el banco de piedra que había junto a la fuente. Yo estaba en el otro punto de la sala, pero desde esa distancia pude ver cómo Tuffnut se acercaba disimuladamente a los invitados curiosos, ofreciendo cambiar sus copas, sin quitar su atención de los acontecimientos en la terraza.

Vi salir a Drago, solo, al mismo tiempo en que Ruffnut pasaba por delante de su hermano y se detenía junto a él en un disimulado intento de cambiar las copas. Si no hubiera estado tan pendientes de ellos, ni siquiera me habría dado cuenta del juego de manos.

En lo que Tuffnut salía a la terraza y entraba de nuevo, Ruffnut caminó hacia mí a paso ligero, sirviendo y recogiendo copas a la gente del perímetro sur. Se acercó a mí con una sonrisa ligera en los labios.

—¿Se le ofrece, señor?

Me tendió una fina y alargada copa de champán. Me incliné hacia ella para recogerla y aprovechó para susurrar:

—Tuffnut les ha administrado somníferos a los vigilantes. Actuarán en cinco minutos.

Dicho el breve mensaje a toda prisa, llevándole apenas un par de segundos, Ruffnut se marchó para seguir con su labor. Yo esperé dos tortuosos minutos para ponerme en marcha, intentando no levantar sospechas.

Si los somníferos actuaban en el tiempo estimado, Drago no tardaría mucho en descubrir que sus esbirros estaban fuera de combate. Bastaba que algún otro miembro de seguridad continuara su ronda por el salón para que se descubriera la trampa. Tenía que darme prisa.

Pasé por delante de Tuffnut y le dejé la copa sobre la bandeja, sin mediar palabra pero con una mirada cargada de significado. Él pestañeó en señal de comprensión y dio media vuelta en busca de su hermana.

El aire frío de la noche me acarició el rostro al salir. Agradecí el contraste, totalmente distinto al bochorno del interior. Estudié con cuidado la escena, encontrándome con los dos guardias tirados en el suelo de piedra, durmiendo profundamente, a los pies de Astrid. Los vasos de cristal rodaron por el suelo, chocándose uno de ellos con su tobillo, pero ella permaneció inmutable, como si la escena no tuviera nada que ver con ella.

Su peinado se despeinó ligeramente con la brisa, pero ella apenas hizo el esfuerzo suficiente de pestañear. Me acerqué a ella, presuroso y preocupado, pero cuando estuve frente a ella ni siquiera me miró.

—Astrid —la llamé en un susurro, siendo completamente ignorado—. Astrid, ¿puedes escucharme?

Hinqué la rodilla en el suelo, intentando que nuestras posiciones fueran más similares, y busqué su mirada. Jadeé al ver que su rostro se mantenía imperturbable, aunque ahora su mirada buscaba la mía.

—Astrid, tenemos que marcharnos de aquí, ¡de prisa!

Sobre su regazo, tomé las manos de Astrid entre las mías en un agarre que esperé fuera reconfortante. Pero Astrid no mostró tensión ni euforia. Realmente era una muerta en vida. Y al final tendría que llevármela de allí en brazos si no conseguía que reaccionara, cosa que nos dificultaría la huida.

—Por la gracia de Odín, ¿qué te han hecho? —susurré, acariciando la piel de sus manos con mis pulgares.

Ver el fugaz brillo de reconocimiento en sus ojos me sobresaltó y me llenó de esperanza.

—Astrid, ¿sigues ahí? Necesito que salgas y que pelees para poder sacarte de aquí. Haz un último esfuerzo —Frustrado porque hubiera sido un mero instante fugaz que había desperdiciado, la tomé de los hombros y la zarandeé—. Por lo que más quieras, Astrid, ¡reacciona! ¡Pelea!

Intentando que entrara en sí, la zarandeé con más fuerza de la que el cuerpo abandonado de Astrid estaba capacitado de aguantar y, accidentalmente, la empujé a la fuente a sus espaldas. El sonido de su caída fue sordo. Enseguida alargué los brazos al agua para sacarla, esperando encontrarme con su cuerpo como peso muerto. El férreo agarre de dos manos en mis antebrazos, que tiraban de mí para poder impulsarse, me sobresaltó. Al segundo siguiente Astrid salió a la superficie, emitiendo sonoros jadeos en busca de aire. Se dobló sobre sus rodillas, usándome de pilar para poder acercarse al bordillo de piedra de la fuente y sujetarse, escupiendo el agua que había tragado. Le sobrevinieron las arcadas y comenzó a vomitar. Un extraño bilis azulado salió de sus labios, bañando las superficies de roca. Palmeé su espalda con cuidado, ayudándola a desahogarse.

Le tomó un par de minutos recuperar el aliento y mirarme. Tenía el pelo empapado y enmarañado, el maquillaje de los ojos corriendo por la cara y la boca manchada de azul. Sin embargo, al ver el brillo de vida en sus ojos pensé que jamás la había visto tan hermosa. Estaba tan brillantemente viva. Incluso con el desconcierto en su mirada, pude ver la adrenalina y la fuerza brillando en aquellos maravillosos ojos celestes.

—Es hora de irnos.

No necesitó más. Aunque su expresión decía que necesitaba unas cuantas respuestas y su pulso aún temblaba, su sentido del peligro pareció funcionar tan bien como cuando la conocí, porque tomó mi mano de nuevo con renovada fuerza y se levantó.

—¿Os vais tan temprano? Si ni siquiera ha empezado la cena.

La voz grave a nuestra espalda nos hizo brincar. Nos erguimos y Astrid se posicionó a mi lado. Sus piernas aún lucían inestables, pero las cuadró y las obligó a mantenerse inmóviles. Aunque liberó mis manos, pude sentir el roce de su piel con la mía en una caricia reconfortante.

—Astrid, mi querida prometida, estás hecha un desastre. ¿Quieres adecentarte un poco? —Le tendió el pañuelo de su bolsillo con un falso movimiento floreado—. Será una desgracia si los invitados te ven así en una noche tan especial como la nuestra.

—Antes me trago una bala que aceptar algo de ti —susurró Astrid, llenando de rabia sus palabras. Su voz sonó tosca y congestionada a mis oídos, como si le costara un gran esfuerzo poner en movimiento a sus cuerdas vocales.

—¡Qué grosera! Y pensar que solo me he limitado a colmarte de atenciones.

—¿Drogándome?

—Solo es un modo más de domar a una yegua salvaje como tú.

—Estás loco —dije, horrorizado.

—Muchas gracias, aunque no me merezco tal calificativo —respondió con la sonrisa más cruel que había visto a alguien jamás lucir en su rostro. Era depredadora y fría; totalmente horrible.

—No está loco —dijo Astrid a su vez, tan asqueada que parecía que fuera a vomitar nuevamente de un momento a otro—. Un loco actúa por impulso, pero tú no has dejado nada al azar, maldito bastardo. Eres un sociópata.

—No querida, soy un hombre de negocios. Un hombre de guerra.

—Un vendedor de la muerte, querrás decir —refuté yo, viendo como lentamente se acercaba a nosotros. Tomé la manos de Astrid y comenzamos a retroceder. Su mirada helada analizaba todos nuestros movimientos, como si estuviéramos bajo las fauces de una pantera.

—Te tomas las connotaciones de mi negocio demasiado en serio, pequeño genio. Y no sabes valorar lo importante, el poder que otorga. Y tú, con tu brillante cerebro, serás la gallina de los huevos de oro.

—¿Y de verdad crees que me voy a rendir ante ti?

—Solo no, pero con ella —explicó, señalando a Astrid—, estarás totalmente en mis manos. No hay más que ver lo que has hecho hoy para rescatarla. Tenía razón al pensar que movería cielo y tierra por ti, ¿no es así, querida?

Astrid se crispó ante sus palabras, pero yo estaba demasiado centrado en el repentino contacto de la barandilla de piedra a nuestras espaldas como para fijarme en qué quería decir esa conversación entre ellos dos. Estábamos atrapados. Tras esa barandilla estaba el bosque que rodeaba la mansión y que daba a la carretera. Con la pequeña distancia de cinco metros entre uno y otro. No podíamos limitarnos a saltar.

Con lentitud, se llevó la mano a la espalda, buscando la espada de fuego que tenía escondida en un lateral, pero Drago fue mucho más rápido y, abriendo su chaqueta en un golpe seco, sacó las dos pistolas que tenía escondidas bajo la tela y sujetas a su cuerpo en fundas de cuero.

—Tengo que admitir que su adicción al plan no me desagrada en absoluto. La traje aquí para atraerte a ti, pero… —cargó ambas pistolas con un movimiento fluido—. Dos por el precio de uno. Definitivamente hoy es mi día de suerte.

La risa grotesca invadió mis oídos. De un paso rápido me puse frente a Astrid, tirando de ella para ponerla tras de mí, y saqué mi espada. Tres chasquidos se produjeron a la vez: el de mi espada al abrirse y chocar contra una de las balas de Drago, derritiéndola a al contacto; la otra bala al impactar contra mi hombro izquierdo y romper el hueso; y un tercero al que no le encontraba razón de ser.

Drago se quedó en silencio, totalmente en blanco, antes de desplomarse contra el suelo. Los mellizos aparecieron a su espalda, siendo Ruffnut la portadora de una pistola sedante que aún apuntaba a donde había estado el cuello de Drago. Tendido en el suelo, pude ver la inyección sedante clavada en su cuello. El tercer chasquido.

—Tardabais demasiado —dijo Tuffnut, encogiéndose de hombros.

Producto de los disparos de Drago, la algarabía del interior de la fiesta se incrementó y supimos que apenas teníamos unos minutos para que los ojos curiosos y los guardias nos encontraran.

—Bueno, al diablo la salida del plan —gruñí, apretándome la herida del hombro con la mano en un intento de frenar la salida de sangre. Ya no podíamos camuflarnos en la multitud y tomar los pasillos del personal de servicio que daban a los garajes para huir.

—¿Y cuándo las salidas planeadas son divertidas? —dijo Tuffnut con una sonrisa ladina, sacándose el cinturón metálico bajo la camiseta y acercándose a mí—. Me va a tocar a mí aguantarle, está perdiendo demasiada sangre.

—Solo agárrate a mí—dijo Ruffnut, colocando la anilla circular en la barandilla, tirando de Astrid para sujetarla de la cintura y saltando ambas al vacío.

Tuffnut imitó los pasos de su hermana con la destreza que daban los años de práctica haciendo escaramuzas por medio Berk. Sabía que no le preocupaba tanto mi herida como tener que cargar conmigo hasta el coche, así que tuvo cuidado al agarrarme.

Dio un atrevido salto al vacío apenas unos segundos antes de que los guardias de seguridad entraran a trompicones en la terraza. Apoyándonos en la oscuridad, logramos descender hasta el suelo húmedo y frío. Al escuchar el sonido de los disparos nos vimos obligados a correr bajo la protección de los árboles, dando rodeos. Los gemelos tuvieron que cargar con nosotros la mayoría del camino. A Astrid aún le pesaban los efectos de las drogas, pese a haber vomitado la mayoría, y la anemia por la pérdida de sangre estaba tentándome a perder la conciencia.

Logramos hallar el coche negro, semiescondido tras los árboles, próximo a la carretera. Heather y Fishlegs salieron en tropel a ayudar a los hermanos con nosotros y casi al momento tuve las expertas manos de Fishlegs estudiando mi herida y aplicando primeros auxilios en el asiento trasero del coche. Heather, ocupando el asiento de conductor, manejo el coche con una destreza envidiable, sirviéndose únicamente de la luz de la luna para no ser detectados.

En la distancia, escuchamos la algarabía de la fiesta y un grito tan colérico que silenció el interior del coche en un mutismo fúnebre. La distancia que ya había entre nosotros y la casa nos dio a entender que la operación había sido un éxito. Sin embargo, sabíamos que todo tendría consecuencias.

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Ya habéis leído, la operación ha sido un éxito. Sospecho que muchos esperabais un Hiccup mucho más heroico y más acción en la escena de la fiesta, pero me temo que no era el momento. Aunque furioso por las canalladas de Drago, sigue siendo un pacifista. Y por muy frívola que le parezca la gente de esa fiesta no estaría dispuesto a armar la de dios, poniéndoles en peligro...

 **Vyreco** , ¿soy un zombi? Si es en plan _Novia Cadáver_ , no está tan mal xD.

 **Forever MK NH** , aquí la tienes xD.

 **DragoViking** , gracias por comentármelo, siempre me lío con los nombres de esos dos en inglés xD. Ahora te dejo libre para desplegar todo tu arsenal.

 **Dark-hime7** , como puedes ver, Drago se tomó a la ligera lo que Hiccup era capaz de hacer..., y eso le costó muy caro. No es que les fuera fácil a los demás, porque tenemos a un Hiccup herido y a una Astrid más muerta que viva, pero... Nunca hay que desestimar a los adversarios. No sabes por dónde te pueden salir.

En fin, con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos en el epílogo!

 **Martes, 31 de octubre de 2017**


	10. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Agradecí el contacto húmedo de la brisa salada en mi piel. Me enfriaba hasta el punto de hacerme sentir pinchazos en las mejillas y la nariz, pero no me importaba. El perfume fresco del océano me daba una indudable sensación de libertad, sin importar lo frío, salvaje y desolado que pudiera parecer.

Era una agradable visión que solo había podido disfrutar gracias a estar en el portaaviones del Ejército de Berk, de camino a la isla. Sentada sobre el ala de la elegante y moderna avioneta de Hiccup, en la cual habíamos volado al portaaviones en la segunda parte de la persecución, frustrando a los matones de Drago que nos siguieron; concentré mi mirada en el mar mientras rememoraba los eventos que me habían llevado a aquel lugar. En los últimos días lo hacía mucho, ya fuera por mi propia frustración o porque el médico a bordo me había aconsejado que era positivo para mí que tratara de recordar lo sucedido a mi propio ritmo. Resultaba tan frustrante que todos los eventos previos a la discusión con Drago fueran tan confusos…

Recordaba con claridad la oficina donde aquella primera conversación entre Hiccup y yo sucedió, la oficina de mi duro pero amable padre. Ver a Stoick con Hiccup me resultaba doloroso de una forma que me causó sorpresa. Sus ademanes secos pero preocupados me recordaban tanto a él… Esos días, más que nunca desde su funeral, lo eché de menos. Recordé nuestra primera clase de tiro, aquella en que la pistola casi me había derribado del impulso y me había roto el labio al chocar contra ella; y cómo habíamos tomado un batido de vainilla después de eso, prometiendo otra clase. La primera vez que me llevó a su oficina, no como su hija, sino como su aprendiz; el mismo día en que me tomé la primera cerveza con mi padre.

Agradecía infinitamente que las drogas de Drago no hubieran tocado ninguno de mis recuerdos con mi padre, mi única familia. Pero los sucedidos durante el secuestro eran confusos. Venían a mi mente como flashes repentinos, que me dejaban cegada y perpleja por minutos antes de permitirme usarlos como pieza de mi puzzle mental. Muchos de mis recuerdos parecían estar en mi mente más porque me los había relatado Hiccup al explicarme lo sucedido que porque los hubiera vivido yo.

Los días en aquella oscura habitación, que según sabía se trataba de algún tipo de almacén abandonado, eran muy difusos. Recordaba el dolor de la herida de bala infectada en mi pierna, la cual había tenido una recuperación tan complicada tras ser ensuciada, presionada y desgarrada que me dejaría una cicatriz para toda la vida; mis costillas, que milagrosamente no se habían roto, aunque habían mostrado un par de fracturas en la zona frontal y era probable que necesitara una operación nada más llegar a Berk; la sensación de asfixia al verme sumergida en agua helada una y otra vez; y la quemazón cuando Drago se dio cuenta que era mucho más efectivo suministrar la droga por vía oral que por inyecciones. Se dio cuenta cuando, con el primer pinchazo, estuve a punto de sufrir una sobredosis y por poco me mata. Recordaba luchar contra Drago la primera vez que me obligó a tragarme ese asqueroso medicamento azul, burbujeante y con perfume ácido. Y cómo no me quedó otra que tragarlo cuando sus científicos me agarraron y él me obligó a tragar abriéndome la boca con sus propias manos. Lo demás vivido en aquella casa era incapaz de recordarlo...

Agradecía la presencia de las secuelas físicas porque, al tocarlas con mis dedos y sentirlas reales, me aseguraba que mi mente alucinada no había inventado nada. Que realmente había sido secuestrada, torturada y drogada por el sociópata de Drago Bludvist y sus secuaces.

Escuché unos pasos a mi espalda y no me hizo falta siquiera mirar para ver de quién se trataba. Usando una sola mano, Hiccup dio un salto y se sentó a mi lado en el ala de la avioneta, apoyando su costado en el fuselaje.

—¿Cómo te encuentras hoy? —preguntó sin mirarme, fijando la vista en el mar como estaba haciendo yo.

—Un poco más cuerda, creo —respondí con humor, intentando que perdiera la envarada rigidez que tenía cuando estaba conmigo. Estaba preocupado, incluso cuando obligaba a su rostro a mostrar una sonrisa en lugar de un ceño fruncido—. ¿Y tú, cómo éstas? ¿Crees que deberías estar dando brincos?

Observé el vendaje que cubría su hombro. A diferencia de la suerte que habían corrido mis costillas, el hombro de Hiccup se había roto por el impacto de la bala. Nada más llegar al portaaviones tuvo que ser operado de emergencia para retirar la bala y las astillas de hueso. Tendría más de un mes el brazo inutilizado, pero Hiccup parecía tener algún problema con el concepto de "reposo". A toda la tripulación se le hacía imposible impedirle que correteara de un lado a otro de la nave o que pusiera sus manos sobre las herramientas en alguna loca idea que se le había ocurrido de repente. Su padre parecía seriamente tentado a atarle a la cama con correas y si no lo había conseguido era porque Hiccup no era fácil de atrapar. Era como una ardilla, capaz de trepar a los árboles a toda velocidad.

Por la mirada resignada de Fishlegs cada vez que lo veía corriendo de un lado a otro, sin decirle nada a nadie, sospechaba que Hiccup tenía problemas con la idea de permanecer sentado en un mismo sitio en general. Quizás por eso se había vuelto un suicida y había ido él mismo a buscarme.

—Va mucho mejor. Los medicamentos obran maravillas. Apenas duele —Sonrió de oreja a oreja, como si algo como eso pudiera ser verdad.

Lo miré suspicaz, entrecerrando los ojos. Hiccup se hizo el loco, fijando su vista en el morro de la avioneta, como si eso le quitara responsabilidad de responder o desapareciera la posibilidad de que le echara la misma reprimenda que gritaba su padre cada vez que lo veía metido en sus andanzas.

—¿Te he dicho alguna vez el nombre de esta avioneta?

Aunque no me dejé engañar por su nervioso intento de cambiar de tema, suspiré, decidiendo dejarlo pasar.

—No, ¿tiene nombre?

—Se llama _Toothless_.

Lo observé perpleja.

—¿ _Toothless_? ¿Querías seguir la tradición y protegerla a ella también de los monstruos y la mala suerte?

Hiccup rió, recordando nuestra primera conversación. Se tornaba difusamente cálida en mi mente, como un agradable recuerdo de hacía años, en lugar de algo que había sucedido apenas poco más de un mes atrás.

—No, en realidad la bauticé así en honor de un perro que tuve, al que sí le puse ese nombre para seguir la tradición —explicó, sonriéndome—. Era un enorme perro negro con unos redondos ojos verdes. Eran increíbles, jamás he visto unos ojos iguales en un animal. Era listo como el hambre y todo un bribón.

—¿Era? ¿Falleció?

Hiccup apretó los labios en una expresión nostálgica.

—No, al menos eso espero. En realidad, digo que era un perro casi por cabezonería, pero en realidad era un lobo.

Silbé, sorprendida.

—Los lobos de Berk son una especie protegida, nativa de los bosques al norte de la isla, y símbolo en nuestra bandera. Es difícil ver uno extraviado en las zonas urbanas y si no tienes la poca cabeza de internarte en uno de sus territorios, es difícil que los veas. Así que no lo reconocí cuando me lo encontré en una cuneta, tirado y herido. Tenía la pata trasera rota y sangraba tanto que no tuvo siquiera fuerzas para atacarme. Lo recogí pensando que se trataba de alguna clase de husky, aunque sorprendido por su pelaje tan negro.

»Lo llevé con Gothi, una de las mejores veterinarias de la isla, que lo operó. El animal perdió la pierna y yo cuidé de él mientras se recuperaba. Gothi me informó que se trataba de un animal salvaje, un lobo de Berk, y que no podía plantearme quedarme con él. Así que le diseñé una pata metálica y lo llevé de nuevo a los bosques, donde su manada lo recibió. Se fue, rodeado de los suyos, al lugar que le pertenecía, y no he vuelto a verle.

»Aunque, a veces, durante las noches, escucho el aullido de los lobos en la distancia y juraría que es él el que aúlla. Estoy seguro de que sigue bien.

Era un bonito pensamiento y una triste historia. Al ver cómo Hiccup acariciaba el metal de la nave con sus dedos estuve segura que, pese al poco tiempo que habían estado juntos, Hiccup se había encariñado fuertemente con el animal.

El silencio nos envolvió. Era una calma tranquila y cómoda, suscitada por los recuerdos agradables.

—¿Has empezado a recordar? —preguntó Hiccup de pronto, sobresaltándome. La pregunta me suscitó pensamientos tan desagradables que me estremecí.

—Apenas…, pequeños flashes. Pero se pierden según la dosis de las drogas se me suministraban más frecuentemente. Incluso el recuerdo de la huida es un tanto confuso para mí ahora, y lo poco que recuerdo es porque la adrenalina me lo grabó a fuego en la cabeza.

Hiccup clavó su mirada en mí, esperando a que continuara, pero sin presionarme a hacerlo.

—La verdad… La verdad es que creo que prefiero no recordar —admití, con un sentimiento de derrota. Me sentía patética por tener miedo, una auténtica cobarde; sabía que debía enfrentar mis recuerdos y saber qué había sido de mí durante el pasado mes, pero me asfixiaba la mera idea de descubrirlo—. Ruffnut me contó lo que sucedió durante la fiesta —añadí, correspondiendo su mirada.

Hiccup lució avergonzado, sabiendo que me había dado cuenta de que me había ocultado cosas cuando me relató lo sucedido, pero tuvo la entereza para no desviar la mirada.

En mi cabeza se presentó la escena de Drago, rodeándome la cintura con total confianza y plantándome un beso con sus fríos y repulsivos labios. Era una situación extraña, porque lo veía todo como si fuera una espectadora en lugar de la protagonista, y me supuse a que se debía que era un recuerdo falso. Era una idea creada a partir del relato de Ruffnut, no de mis propios recuerdos. Y, aún así, la mera idea de que eso ocurrió me hacía sentir sucia. Instintivamente me toqué los labios y me los restregué, haciéndome daño, según el desagrado en mí aumentaba.

Hiccup, usando su mano sana, me detuvo, acercándose a mí.

—Jamás creí ser una cobarde. Si mi padre me viera se avergonzaría de mí… Pero, si Drago realmente me contaba como parte de su colección y se aprovechó de los efectos de las drogas para utilizarme… No quiero tener esos recuerdos.

Me imaginé a mi misma con el cuerpo adormecido, con la fuerza suficiente para apenas respirar, y a ese hombre aprovechándose para cubrirme con su cuerpo sin obtener resistencia alguna. Me hervía la sangre ante la simple idea y no sabía cómo afrontar el odio, la repugnancia y la vergüenza que me hacía sentir. Si eso realmente había sucedido, ¿cómo podía enfrentarme a esos recuerdos cuando siquiera era capaz de sentirme segura de mí misma? El terror de sentirme presa bajo su poder me hacía sentir que, una vez sido su marioneta, siempre lo sería. Porque las heridas provocadas por los recuerdos no me dejarían seguir. Pensando así, no me veía capaz de enfrentar lo ocurrido, no sintiéndome tan vulnerable, tan débil; había dejado de ser Astrid Hofferson.

Hiccup acarició mi mano en un gesto cálido. No intentó sacarme de mi ensimismamiento. Cada vez que me veía así, esperaba pacientemente, pensando que estaba enfrentando alguno de los flashes o traumas del secuestro.

Llevé su mano a mi rostro y dejé que su piel cálida me acariciara la mejilla. Era extraño como el mero perfume de Hiccup podía darme ese segundo de calma que necesitaba para volver a recomponerme después de sentir como el miedo me corroía por dentro.

—Aún ahora me cuesta creer que tu plan funcionara. Aunque fuera tu plan B.

—Qué decir… Contaba con que Drago infravaloraría nuestros esfuerzos. Después de todo, mi padre no podía desplegar su ejército directamente. Por muy poderoso que sea, desde el punto de vista legal y político, Drago es un mero individuo. Pero mi padre es el comandante de Berk, parte del ejército nacional. Por muy independientes que seamos, no somos intocables… Para Drago todo tiene que ser grande y ostentoso. No valora la importancia de los pequeños detalles… Pensé que, siendo sutiles y cuidando de no llamar la atención, lograríamos nuestro cometido.

—Teniendo en cuenta que os pilló…

—Sí, pero nos subestimó tanto que se entretuvo hablando tonterías en lugar de venir con sus hombres al momentos y arrastrarnos a un rincón para amordazarnos y encerrarnos. Se perdió en su momento de gran rey mostrando su poder a los que él considera hormigas y así le salió el juego.

Me miró sonriendo y no pude evitar preguntarme cómo trabajaba esa cabeza atolondrada suya, presuponiendo los movimientos de su enemigo de una manera tan irresponsable y lanzándose al vacío. Y, sin embargo, salía bien parado.

Su cabello teñido de negro ondeó con la brisa, totalmente libre de cualquier tipo de gel.

—Sabes que él volverá a por ti, ¿verdad?

—Le hemos dejado en vergüenza delante de toda la alta sociedad estadounidense, claro que vendrá. Exigirá las cabezas de los dos.

Me estremecí ante la simple idea de encontrarme nuevamente con él.

—Pues le daremos pelea.

—¿Tan pronto y ya estás lista para ponerte en la línea de fuego?

La verdad es que no, no estaba nada preparada. Pero eso no era lo que me había enseñado mi padre, y tenía que hacer que él estuviera orgulloso de mí, fuera donde fuera que me estuviera mirando. Aún sentía miedo y dolor, pero ya vería cómo me las iba a apañar para hacerles frente. No iba a permitir que Drago ni mis propias inseguridades me echaran abajo, aunque lo intentaran una y otra vez. Me levantaría siempre.

Besé la mano de Hiccup en un gesto instintivo, sintiendo que él sería una pieza clave en todo ello. Los recuerdos y las inseguridades intentarían tumbarme en el peor y más inesperado momento, estaba totalmente segura. Pero sabía que podía contar con Hiccup para ayudarme a levantarme de la misma forma que yo le apoyaría a él.

—Siempre.

 **FIN**

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Pues sí, aquí termina _Mortal Dream_ , pero no os asustéis, ¡que aún queda otra entrega! Desde que imaginé la primera parte para un reto, supe que iba a ser una trilogía. Es más, en ese momento ya tenía los nombres. Así que la conclusión de esta saga llegará bajo el nombre de _Mortal Shot_. Cuando esté terminada y la lance, espero poder contar con vuestro apoyo.

 **DragoViking** , reconozcámoslo, el plan no era precisamente sublime y puntilloso; más bien era un poco burdo, omitiendo la lógica que tuviera detrás. Pero estamos hablando de berkianos al fin y al cabo jajajajajaja. Y tranquila, que tendrás tercera parte.

 **Vyreco** , me temo que el golpe de Drago lo vas a tener que esperar jajajajaja. Toda la tercera parte irá enfocada a eso, porque era imposible resumir la hecatombe que va a suponer la ira de Drago en un capítulo.

En fin, con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos en _Mortal Shot_!

 **Martes, 7 de noviembre de 2017**


End file.
